Adopted Mikaelson
by pizzafan123
Summary: In 1924, Julian Masters was born, living with her father and brother. Then while the countries in Europe were at war, in the 1940's, business men of her father's, Elijah and Niklaus Mikaelson arrived. Later on things changed and she ended up living with them, later becoming Elijah's ward. She became to Elijah what Marcel is to Klaus. They followed Klaus to New Orleans.
1. The Beginning

**Adopted Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 1**

 **I started watching Originals and loved Elijah's character. I thought of this fanfic and loved the idea I came up with. Also, I did some research of the times.**

I was waiting in the large living room for my father. We lived in a huge house, a place others would call a mansion, but it really was just an ancestor's house. A house that's been in the family for generations. We weren't rich or anything like that, the name was just old. I lived here for all of my 17 years of life and with my older brother, James.

It was March 4, 1940. War has been going on in Europe, but it hasn't effected us much. We haven't joined it and I don't know if we will join the war effort. As I was born in 1925, I remembered the major depression, which started in '29 and just ended last year.

It was only me, my father and brother in this big place as my mother died when I was 11 and my brother was 13. The living room had a fireplace with two couches on either side of it toward the middle of the room and two arm chairs facing the fireplace. After that there was a table behind the couches, a long table with a glass top and brass legs with detailed carved ends. One of our oldest pieces of furniture.

I was tucked in the armchair to the right of the fireplace, reading a book.

I heard a loud voice I knew all too well. "James! Julian! Come here!"

Yes, my name does sound like it belongs to a man, but my father wanted it. I was actually named after his older brother Julian because I was thought to be a boy a first and he was too stubborn to change it. I didn't care either way. You grow up with a name and you don't care. I liked Uncle Julian, he was a happy man, armed with a witty sense of humor and charming grin.

James was coming from the hall, nervous to hurry to our father. "Come on, Jules."

James wasn't a nervous man, but our father always made him so. I stood, smoothing down the skirt I wore. I wore a button-down blouse and long skirt. The shirt light blue and the skirt black. I always hated these things, but my father would've busted a vein to see me in trousers. My brown hair was loose with a slight wave to it and came to below my shoulders.

I walked with James to the front of the house. It had a staircase past the door with a long open space from the door to the staircase. There were two nicely dressed men there standing with their father.

James had pale blond hair and brown eyes like our late mother. I had my father's brown hair and deep blue eyes, sometimes I was told they almost looked black at times. Except my father's hair was greying at the temples and sides. He was a stern man, the last 6 years, turning his laugh lines into scowling lines.

The men at the door looked young, the younger one James' age with dark blond curly hair and pale colored eyes. The other one looked older with darker hair and brown eyes like James, but not like it so I would think they're related. They were both dressed in a three piece suit and for a moment I feared father was trying to find a suitor, but then realized he wouldn't need James here too if that was the case. It wasn't as though I was opposed to marrying at some point, but I wanted to choice, maybe go to college if I was able.

I realized my book was still under my arm. My father said. "These are my children, James, my son and Julian, my daughter."

I saw the younger man's eyebrow quirk up and felt my ears burn red as I shifted awkwardly on my feet. I had to know that was aimed at me. My father didn't notice, but his older friend seemed to. He smiled at the both of us. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Elijah Michaelson and this is my brother Niklaus Mikaelson."

I nodded my head, not saying anything. James walked forward with a smile. "Nice to meet you, as my father said, James Masters."

Father said. "I work with the both of them, they will be with me in the sitting room. Julian."

I glanced at him warily. "Yes, Father?"

James was sending me a look which I ignored. Father said. "Bring beverages in the Sitting Room."

I clenched my jaw at what sounded like an order, like I was his servant. "Yes, Father."

I turned on my heel, walking away. I went into the cabinet in the kitchen, grabbing his scotch and three glasses. I walked in the Sitting Room. It had a large oval table with chairs surrounding it. I went to place it by him and leave, but he said. "Julian."

I stared at him and he looked back at me, face stern. I nodded silently. I poured the drink into the glasses and put them by the brothers, who sat next to each other. I remembered the book I had and wished I could read it. Not be standing here, I wasn't a maid nor a servant. Father said it was to ready myself for a husband or something like that.

Suddenly Niklaus said, in amused tone. "I don't mean to overstep, but this is private business. Not meant to be spoken around young girls."

I stiffened in anger at that, not willing to be talked down to because of my age or sex, being treated like a child. I looked at him and realized he was giving me an out, a way to leave.

Father waved a hand. "Your right. Julian, leave."

I sent a smile toward the younger brother of the two, one my father couldn't see and took my leave out of the room. I didn't wish to anger my father, no one in their right mind would. I went back to the living room, taking the paper from the living room and noticing the creases on certain parts of the paper, which meant he read it already.

I took with me to the front door, where I sat on the small rocking bench connected by chains. I stayed on the end and opened it, reading it through. It talked about the war, about what the Japanese were doing to the Chinese. I was filled with horror just reading it. I wasn't like most females, who would gasp at the smallest thing, but this was horrifying.

I read it through though, I was never going to be called uneducated about the world around me. After the war information, it talked about more local things, things that are happening in Nashville, Tennessee.

I settled in the bench, more comfortably than before. Time passed quickly and before I knew it, the two brothers were coming out of the house. They didn't say anything to me, though the older one did smile slightly.

/ / / / /

Over the next couple of weeks, James was busy. He was getting into one of the top universities of the state. He wasn't home much, so it was just me and my father. I did my best to be doing chores and or reading while staying away from him.

He was also very busy now and his two partners were coming to the house, they visited frequently to talk with him, sometimes with other people.

I, myself was just finishing my last year of high school. I was happy for that, I was almost done my mandatory schooling and thinking about going to a secondary school, university or the like.

There was an knock on the door and I was currently sitting on the steps, reading, so I heard it. I rolled my eyes and stood, opening the door. This time it was only the oldest brother. He smiled at me kindly. "Hello, Miss Masters."

I moved aside, nodding my head. "Mr. Mikaelson, my father is in his study. You know where that is, right?"

He asked me. "If you wouldn't mind, would you take me there?"

I felt my mouth twitch in annoyance, but nodded again. "Yes, sir."

Mr. Mikaelson followed me until he was walking at my side, toward the study. "You like to read?"

I said with a smile. "Yes, sir. It's what I like to do to pass the time."

We turned another corner, only about a couple of minutes away from his study.

He made a humming sound in the back of his throat. "I see, if I may suggest, _Art of War_ is a very good read, difficult, but interesting."

I looked up to him with a frown. "Difficult?"

He smiled. "It can be, but I believe you can handle it."

My eyes widened in surprise at what he said. I felt my face burn. No ever complimented me on anything I've done. As my father says, there was nothing worth complimenting yet.

I bowed my head. "Thank you, sir."

"It is no problem for me, thank you."

I realized we were at my father's study. He went inside and I went to look for the book he told me about.

/ / / / / / / /

I finished high school three weeks ago and I was now 18. James was 20 and hasn't been home in a while.

The business men of my father still came by and the thing that changed was that Elijah talked to me about books and what not.

That was another thing, I remembered when I started to call him by his first name.

 _Mr. Mikaelson was waiting for my father while his brother was somewhere else as was mine. He was talking about a book from the 1500's that he found in his travels before he came here. My father told me he came from New Orleans, Louisiana._

 _I was awed by it, I was still 17 at the time, but I was awed like I was 12 years old again. I smiled. "That's great, Mr. Elijah!"_

 _I then flushed red when I said that, I sounded like a child. "I-I'm-"_

 _Elijah chuckled. "That's alright, Miss Masters."_

 _I scowled at the ground. "I'm sorry."_

 _Elijah said. "Like I said, it's alright. If it'll make you feel better, I could call you Miss Julian instead."_

 _I nodded shyly. "That's fine, Mr. Elijah."_

I shook my head at the memory, I wasn't as shy around him as I was before. Which meant I didn't get embarrassed about being excited about some of the things he told me from his travels and book knowledge.

Then on May 26, 1942, I had gotten the worst news I've ever gotten and even worse than when I heard about my mother's death. The United States joined the war a couple of months ago and many boys and men were going to war. You could see them in their uniforms.

I was working in one of those war factories by helping and working with the workers building the military aircraft. It was very fast paced and draining. I didn't mind it too much. I was walking home, clad in blue pants, tucked into a button down of the same color and sturdy black boots, the blue billed cap tucking in my hair.

I pulled the cap and my hair fell to my shoulders. I waved at a couple of the people I work with. It is mostly females as the men were fighting in the war. Susan Reynolds, a 28 year old woman, who's husband was at war and she had a 5 year old son. She asked. "And how is everything, dear?"

I grinned. "Fine, my brother is still away to college, you know. I actually like working in the factory."

She laughed. "With how young you are, sure thing. Have a good day, Julian."

She made a right and I waved at her, walking toward my house. Another girl my age, around 21 was walking with me, she was Michelle Green and she mostly worked to support her family. She asked. "What's going on with you?"

I shrugged, hands shoved in my pockets. "Nothing much, you know how it is."

Michelle shook her head. "Yeah, I'm tired. Going to sleep."

I laughed, grinning at her. "Don't sleep through your shift."

She rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, yeah. See you later."

About 10 minutes later, I arrived at my home, opening the door and closing it behind. I jumped in surprise to see Mr. Mikaelson and Elijah standing by the stairs, rare serious looks on their faces.

I asked. "Mr. Elijah? Is there something wrong?"

I saw a raised eyebrow from his younger brother, but Elijah said. "I'm afraid so, we're waiting for your father."

My father showed up. "Sorry I'm late. Was there something you needed? I know we didn't schedule a meeting."

Mr. Mikaelson stepped forward. "Howard, we received news of an death at Nashville State and saw who it was."

I froze, staring at him in disbelief. He went on. "It's was your son, he was drained of blood and attacked by a wild animal."

I furrowed my eyes at his look, the only thing I could focus on. He didn't look upset at all, he looked almost bored. Sure, his face look grieved, but his eyes shone with boredom.

My father looked at me for what seemed like the first time. "Julian…go upstairs." He turned toward the two gentleman. "Thank you for telling me."

My father then turned to me, and I stared right back. His stare hardened into a glare. "Julian, upstairs now."

I stiffened, my hands clenched at my sides. "No."

He blinked at me. "What?"

I shook my head, feeling myself swallow in worry and forgetting the other two were there. "I want…I want to hear about what happened to James."

I saw his neck redden. "Julian…"

I shook my head firmly. "No, Father."

He looked like he was about to yell, but then took a deep breath, looking at the brothers. "Sorry, is that all?"

Mr. Mikaelson eyes looked bored, but there were alight in some sort of fury. My father didn't see it, I did though and I was lost as to why. Elijah did too and he placed his hand on his brother's shoulder, steering him back.

Elijah bowed his head slightly. "We're sorry for your loss."

In a matter of time, they were both gone in moments. I leaned against the wall, my eyes burning with tears.

The door shut and I heard a barked. "Julian Masters!"

I looked up, feeling like my head would snap if I looked up any faster. "What?"

He roared. "How dare you- "

I put a hand on my chest, standing up straight angrily. "How dare I? My brother just died! I have the right-"

"When I tell you to do something, you do it!"

I snapped. "I have the right to make my own decisions, _sir!"_

I raised my eyebrows at him from my mocking tone. His face purpled. "Why I outta-"

I stormed forward beyond angry. "What, huh?"

A blow to my cheek shocked me and I stumbled back at the pain. He thundered. "If you don't like my rules, get out."

I stared at him in disbelief. I opened my mouth a couple of times, but nothing came out. I said stiffly. "Fine."

I walked away from him, up the stairs and into my room in a quick moment. I grabbed whatever clothes I could fit, shoving them in a duffle, the money I had from working and one of my favorite books, the _Art of War_ , the one Elijah introduced to me.

I grimaced at the weight, shoving it on my shoulder, clad still in my work uniform. I would have to sleep outside for the night, worry about lodging after work tomorrow.

I walked down stairs, my head held high. I was finally escaping. My father stopped me short. He was leaning against the wall, looking as unkempt as I ever seen him. His normally neat hair was in disarray, his face was ashen pale and pulled into grief.

He looked up when he saw me. "Julian…"

I said stiffly. "Father, I'm leaving."

He shook his head. "I didn't mean to…hurt you. I promised you I wouldn't do that again."

I said coldly. "And here we are, Father."

His lips thinned. "Your brother would've forgiven me."

I winced at that. "And that is why you never would lay a hand on him."

His saw tightened, but he looked like he didn't have the energy to yell or holler at me. I walked past him and he whispered something. I stopped. "What?"

He said, a little louder. "Your mother and your brother, I lost them both."

 _We did._ His words made me clench my jaw in anger. He chuckled bitterly when saw my look. "Too much like me you are, my dear."

I felt my own face flush in anger. "I am nothing like you!"

He just shook his head, slumping his shoulders. I don't know if it is because of everything he put me through, I was just turning into a cold monster who lost her feeling and kindness or whatever, but I didn't care, not anymore anyway.

He whispered something else. I don't know what made me stay back once more. I asked forcefully. "What?"

He spoke in a normal tone. "It's should've been you, not them."

I stiffened straight at that, staring at him. I knew he loved my brother more, knew he changed because of my mother's death, but what's he's saying…

I sighed deeply, saying in a tired tone. "Goodbye, Father."

Then I walked out.

/ / / / / / / /

I could've walked a mile or three. I didn't know, I was lost in my thoughts. I had nowhere to go and I was not a fool, I knew a young girl sleeping outside was not the smartest plan, but I had no choice.

Eventually, I found a park bench and sat down, shoving my head in my hands. I put my bag on the bench next to me. I put my face in my hands and cried finally, lost and in pain. I lost my brother, my father and my home in 5 minutes, then again, I haven't really had my father in a long time, not since I was 12.

But my brother, I loved him. He should've watched for me as he was the oldest but it wasn't like that. I watched out for him. Protected him from Father and others. He knew it. I knew it. I loved him so much and he was gone. Taken away from me by some animal attack! It was horrid.

I wiped my face to rid it of the tears, snot and other nasty fluids. I wiped my hands on my pants, rubbing my sore eyes afterwards.

"Miss Julian?"

My head snapped up and my shoulders cringed in fear at the male voice. It was Elijah though and his brother wasn't in sight. He was dressed in a white button down, tie and black suit, the jacket open. It was how he usually looked. His brother Niklaus dressed nice, but more casual.

I gaped, shuttering. "E-Elijah…"

I was so shocked, I didn't use the mister I usually used on his name. It didn't seem to bother him. "Are you alright?"

My eyes widened. "I-I…"

I then blurted out everything, what happened when they left, the fight and me leaving, after what my father told me, how he wanted it to be me instead.

He listened to me steadily. His eyes were darkening into anger as I explained. A different look then his brother, Elijah's anger was calmer to me, but felt no less dangerous than the feel of his brother's explosive anger that seemed to bubble from him.

I gulped and said in a small voice, a voice I haven't used since I was young. "Do you think he's right?"

He frowned and then crouched down, so he was eye level with me. "What? Do you believe your brother feels this way?"

I flushed slightly, knowing the answer right away. "No, he wouldn't."

He placed a hand on my shoulder. "Then you shouldn't believe it either, Julian."

He stood up and held his hand out to me. "I know you don't know me too well, but can you trust me enough to come with me. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone out here."

I thought about it for a moment, but felt like I could trust him. "Okay."

I grabbed his hand to show him my trust and he pulled me up, grabbing my duffle. I followed him, letting go of his hand, walking by his side.

/ / / / / / / /

Niklaus Mikaelson was an interesting person. Now that he was away from my father and whatever business they did, he didn't want me calling his by his surname, his lip curled into a snarl every time I did it on instinct.

I was to calm him Niklaus or just Klaus. I didn't want any trouble so, I usually went by one of the two names. He was also a different person than before. His real personality it seemed was more sarcastic than before, his quips and humor amusing until it was aimed at myself.

Elijah was kind as he was before and I gotten to calling him by his name without the mister. It was just strange now that I was living in his home. Speaking of that, his home was a decent place out in the country away from everyone else.

It had 5 bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, basement and a sitting room. It was comfortable and I liked it.

It was a couple of days later from when Elijah found me on that park bench. I was thinking between my father and brother these days. If I should've left the way I did, if I could have protected my brother even at the expense of my own life.

I shook my head in disbelief at these thoughts. My brother's death came to a surprise. I didn't know and couldn't shadow him until old age. My father was losing it, I knew that wouldn't be the first time he hit me and he might've killed me if he was given the chance and caught into his rage.

It didn't stop the guilt much thought, even when I thought of it logically.

Also, after a week of me sitting around, I first figured out how vindictive and cruel Niklaus could be.

Elijah was hiding something from me and I didn't know what it was. Elijah was busy, doing some errands in town. I was reading some of the older, well-worn books they had. Niklaus sat across from me, smiling a smile that put my hair on end. I looked up and smiled nervously. "Yes?"

He had a newspaper in his hands. "You said you would like to know about what my dear brother is hiding from you, correct?"

I nodded, my eyes sharp. "Yes, I did. Do you know?"

I ignored whatever judgement that was telling me to leave. He placed the paper in front of me, on top of the old book. "Here."

I picked it up greedily, reading through the first page and stopped in shock at the words and picture on the front of a familiar man. It was my father. I read the headline.

' _Howard Masters Commits Suicide After Son's Death and Daughter Missing'._

I felt my face go white and my hands tremble on the paper. I looked up at him and saw the smirk and gleam in his eyes. "W-why would you show me this?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I just thought you should know."

I looked at him horrified. I placed the newspaper down and stared at the headline. I looked back up at Niklaus and felt anger stir in my stomach at his enjoyment about this. I glared with a scowl. I stood up in rage. "Niklaus!"

He waved a finger. "I'd be careful if I was you, Little Julie."

I stiffened my shoulders in rage. His eyes narrowed slightly, betraying his easy going look as what it was, a façade. I heard the door open, but didn't look, keeping my eyes on Niklaus.

I heard Elijah's voice. "What's going on? Julian? Niklaus?"

He walked over and suddenly stood between me and his brother. He looked down at the paper. He sighed. "Niklaus."

Niklaus just leaned back in his chair. "If you do want your little friend to stay, you should tell her the truth."

I turned to Elijah. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked at me. "I was going to tell you on my own time. Niklaus would be right. What killed your brother wasn't an animal, but a vampire."

I stared at him, before snorting loudly, sitting down. "Okay."

Elijah fixed me with a look. "I'm not and wouldn't lie to you."

I sighed. "I know that-but vampires?"

Niklaus clapped his hands. "And the best part is, me and my dear brother are also vampires."

My eyes widened. "You are?!"

I stumbled back in shock and alarm. Elijah rolled his eyes. "You couldn't ease into that, could you?"

He sent Elijah a sarcastic smile. I asked. "You-you killed my brother?"

Niklaus rolled his eyes. "Do you really think we'd be housing you if we killed your brother?"

I scowled deeply at him, I was not liking Niklaus, not one bit. Elijah put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "There is more going on that you know. Why don't you get some sleep as it's late and we'll talk tomorrow."

I opened my mouth to object, but Elijah fixed me with a look only an older guardian or sibling could harbor. I shrugged. I moved away from them. "Fine, I'm tired anyway."

I moved away and into the room I slept in, ignoring Niklaus' mocking wave.

After that night, nothing was the same ever again.

 **Yeah, so I wrote another story. I always seen Marcel from Originals, so I felt like giving Elijah something like that.**


	2. Miracle Baby

**Adopted Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Miracle Baby**

 **Thank you for all the favorites and follows. Also, I changed the summary a little, so Elijah and Julian split up after the drama in Mystic Falls.**

 **Also, a heads-up, in this story, no matter who my character gets angry at, I don't ever character bash. I can't. My character might hate certain people, but I won't bash the character as the author.**

 **Warning, slight mention of same sex relationship, just in case that bothers you.**

 **Vampiremermaid1234:** **Thanks for that and liking it. I haven't seen one like this, so I decided to try it for myself.**

 **Puppyjune1818** **: Happy you like the idea. Happy you think so.**

I was in Las Vegas, Nevada around 5 o'clock, almost nighttime. Yeah, I was starting a little early tonight. I've been here for about a couple of weeks. I was sitting at a gambling table surrounded by four others, playing Blackjack. A tumbler of bourbon on my right side. From the stories Niklaus told of Chicago with Stefan and Rebekah in the 1920's, I decided to have a little fun from all the drama I dealt with before.

I threw a couple of chips toward the betting area, a little over the minimum amount. The other players did the same and then the dealer hand out the cards swiftly. I tapped my hand on the table with my fingertips.

I took a sip of my drink, setting it back on the table. I'm not a big bourbon drinker, but what I drink isn't the popular taste here and I don't mind it. Elijah and Niklaus like it.

I looked at my cards and grimaced. 10. I scratched the table, a sign showing I wanted another card. I was dealt one and I sighed in relief. 20. I won the round with the dealer and was about to be dealt another round when my phone rang. I frowned and raised a finger. I clicked the call button and put it to my ear. "Hello?"

"Julian."

I raised an eyebrow. "Elijah?"

His tone was matter of fact, but then sounded confused. "Yes, I need you-where are you?"

I laughed, taking another drink, figuring he heard the noise around me. "Vegas, why?"

Elijah sighed. "Really?"

I chuckled again. "Yeah, what can I say? Your brother made me curious. What is it?"

He was quiet for a moment. "I need you to come here."

I almost rolled my eyes. "Really? Back to Mystic Falls."

"No, New Orleans."

I blinked in surprise. "New Orleans? You mean the place you and your siblings left almost a century ago?"

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

I looked up to see the dealer looking at me. I spoke to Elijah. "Hold on."

I stood, drinking the rest of the bourbon in one swallow. I stared in his eyes, using compulsion. "You will let me leave without a fuss. I will be paid the money I won right now."

He nodded slowly and repeated what I said. "Yes, you will be paid the money you're owed."

I smirked at the dealer and could hear Elijah sigh heavily in the phone. That caused my smirk to widen into a grin. After I was paid, I left the Casino.

I asked once I was outside. "Why do I need to go to New Orleans?"

He said after a moment. "Niklaus believes witches are conspiring against him."

I snorted, amused he was taking me from having fun for that. Though I wrinkled my nose at the word, 'witches'. "Elijah, you do know your brother believes everyone, including the milkman, are conspiring against him?"

Elijah sighed in a different way than before. It was the sound he made when he was going to be stern or give a lecture. I wrinkled my noise again. I could be 80 years old or 800, Elijah would still sound the same with me. "Julian, my brother may be paranoid, but you know he does have reason for some of it, 1000 years' worth. I'm taking his worry seriously into account. I cannot force you, but I would like for you to come here. I believe it is more serious than what it sounds."

I was cringing as he went on with his lecture. I forgot how much I didn't miss them. I already knew the answer before he said anything. I'd do almost anything for Elijah and his family and I'm pretty sure he knew it, just not to that extent. "Alright, I'll leave now. You there yet?"

"No, I'm on my way, I should be arriving in a couple of hours. I will meet you here."

I sighed. "Okay…make sure Niklaus is okay."

Even for all of Klaus' psychotic thoughts and actions, I did care for him. Like I did for about all of the Mikaelson's, except maybe for the insane parents, Mikael and Esther. Finn is also on the list, with the whole truly trying to kill your siblings and all. I mean, I understood he hated being a vampire, but still. Even Klaus wouldn't go as far as to permanently kill his siblings.

I thought my father was bad until I learned their history. Usually because Elijah and Klaus would tell me we had to leave where we were staying in the past because of Mikael.

I heard him make an amused sound. "I will and Julian?"

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

I nodded, hanging up. With a roll of my eyes, I started running toward New Orleans.

/ / / / /

Considering the two-hour time difference, Nevada was two hours behind Louisiana. I ran there using full speed, I got there in a couple of hours. I mostly stuck to the woods and the sides of the road. Before I arrived in New Orleans, I stopped in Arkansas, and went in an alleyway.

I reached in my grey jacket's inner pocket, pulling out a light gray stopwatch that was about 5 years old, it was gift from Elijah, who know I had a liking to this type of watch. Somethings from your generation and time tend to stick. I flickered it open and read the time, 9:13 pm. I switched the time two hours ahead before I left.

I nodded to myself, flicking the lid closed over the lock face and slipping it into my jacket's pocket again. I had enough to replenish myself with a bite to eat and still be where I had to by 10:00 pm.

After hanging in an alleyway, I grabbed someone, compelling to be silent and still, then reaching for the neck and drinking my fill. I allowed myself some restraint as the body began to sway. I licked my lips for any leftover blood and was about to bite into my wrist, but stopped. I really didn't feel like creating a vampire on the off chance he died. Usually I wouldn't care, but I didn't want to deal with that thought right now.

I threw him over my shoulder, using vampire speed to get to a hospital. I opened the bite a little bit, making it look like an animal attack, dropping him off in the front, sneaking a blood bag and running the rest of the way to New Orleans. I sipped from said bag as I walked around in the dark, sticking to alleyways before dumping the used bag in the trash.

I smiled to myself. "That's better."

I called Elijah. It rang twice before he answered. "Julian?"

I grinned. "The one and the only. Where are you? I'm here."

I heard him say quietly to someone else. "Can you wait one moment?"

I strained my hearing and heard the voice, which was female say. "Who is that?"

Elijah replied. "Just wait, you can meet her." He went back to talking to me. "Julian, come to the Cemetery in town."

I wrinkled my nose as I realized why he would want me to. "Elijah, I don't like witches."

He sighed. "Julian."

I sighed back. "Fine. Where is it?"

"It's called Lafayette, you'll find it."

"See you soon, bye."

I hung up before I could get a reply. I walked around and walked where it seemed everyone was partying. I asked one girl who looked sober enough. "Where is the Lafayette Cemetery?"

She looked at me surprised, probably wondering why I would want to go there, but she just smiled and shrugged. She then gave me the directions to where it was and how to get there. I grinned at her in thanks and she gave me a smile back.

A couple minutes later and I saw Elijah (from the back of his head and him being probably the only one to where a suit right now) and a girl with dark brown hair (darker than mine), shorter than Elijah by a lot. So, it was a little strange to see them standing side by side. She walked into the entrance and I was able to hear the gate squeak loudly.

A moment later, I was standing beside Elijah. I smiled. "Hello."

Elijah smiled slightly. "Julian, I'm glad you were able to make it. This is Sophie Deveraux."

I nodded, realizing she was a witch, the one Elijah must have been talking to. "Julian Masters."

Sophie frowned at me. "How do I know she can be trusted? Who is she, another Original?"

I snorted at that and Elijah shook his head. "No, Julian is my ward and she can be trusted as much as I can be."

I frowned at that, but nodded. If Elijah won't attack them, it wouldn't make it any better if I did. "That is true, and I'm no Original, but I am a vampire."

I went to walk forward and scowled as I stopped by the field that stopped vampires from walking into places uninvited. "Are you going to say something, Witch?"

She sent me an uneasy look, her eyes hardening. Elijah placed a hand on my shoulder. "No threat will come from either of us as long as there is no problem. May we come in?" His hand dropped from my shoulder.

Sophie leveled us with a look. "This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But, since I'm desperate, come on in."

We walked inside and walked with her a little bit inside the cemetery. I looked around, listening for a couple of the heartbeats residing inside. No doubt her other witch friends. I smiled tightly. "How kind."

Sophie frowned deeply, but other than that, said nothing. I didn't like witches, haven't in a long time. They usually just create problems and being so arrogant because they have magical power, annoys me greatly.

Sophie told us. "We can talk freely here."

Elijah told her, voice slightly demanding. "Then you can start talking. What did your sister want with Niklaus?"

Sophie then spoke, looking like she was going to give a speech. "Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem, and we need help. Marcel has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back. We haven't had much luck, until my sister Jane-Anne met a girl, a werewolf passing through the Quarter from a small town in Virginia. She had a special connection to your brother."

I blinked from the overload of information. Marcel? The same who's basically Niklaus' son? Werewolf in Mystic Falls who Klaus got with at one point? I was completely lost. Elijah sent me a look showing me he'd explain. I gave him a nod.

Elijah asked in confusion. "What kind of connection?"

I raised an amused eyebrow. He was a thousand years old, but sometimes he still amazed me. "Why would we care who Niklaus has slept with?"

Elijah frowned sternly. "Julian."

I shrugged at his look. Sophie agreed with me. "No, she right. They spent some time together. One thing led to another and now this special werewolf girl-she's pregnant. And the father of the child she's carrying is your brother Klaus."

Elijah doubted it immediately. "That's impossible."

I nodded in agreement and spoke before she could get a word in, feeling a bit angry. I took a step forward. "I don't know if you know this, Witch, but vampires cannot procreate. I don't know if you tell us this false information for some type of falsified leverage, but you will not find it here."

I glared at her. Come on, she had to come up with something better. And to Elijah, family means everything to him. Making up a lie about family, would undoubtfully make him think of what cannot be or never could be.

She took a step back, alarm showing on her face from my aggression, but she said, speaking more to Elijah. "Nothing is impossible, especially not when it comes to your brother. Think about it-they call him the Original Hybrid, right? I need to know if your friend can stay calm?"

Elijah voice was firm. "She will."

I took a step back, smiling stiffly. "Alright, I will."

Sophie then called. "Bring her out!"

Three people came out, who had to be witches and one girl, who I could smell the wolf, came out with them, the girl obviously pulled against her will. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes, her eyes expressing how annoyed she was at the situation.

She stared at us, looking pissed off. "Who the hell are you two?"

I smiled lightly, feeling the edge of my eyes crinkle slightly. "Charming. I like her already." I let out a laugh.

Elijah just said. "Give us a moment, please."

I said, looking at the three witches. "You go, Elijah. I will stay with our 'friends' here."

Elijah voice held warning. "Julian…"

I smirked. "I'll behave."

Him and the werewolf girl walked somewhere to speak privately. I had a couple of question for the witches and considering the looks the other ones were giving me, my best bet was sticking with Sophie. I walked over to her. "I have some questions and I want answers."

She narrowed her eyes. "And why should I give them to you?"

I chuckled at that. "Well, you want help, right?" After her nod, I said. "Then I will have answers."

After she gave me another nod, I asked. "Where is this sister of yours?"

Her face tightened and she swallowed. "Dead, Marcel had her killed for practicing magic."

I frowned and bowed my head a little. "My condolences." I said it genuinely. I knew the pain of losing a loved sibling. Ever after 70 years, the would felt fresh. Especially with what happened in Mystic Falls.

She murmured. "Thank you."

I asked, staring her down and listening for her heartbeat for lies. "Marcel? The same one that Niklaus knows?" I usually called him Niklaus or Klaus, whichever one I felt like saying at the time. He didn't care which one I used so I didn't either.

She nodded, which she seemed to be doing a lot. "Yes, he's different from before. He has controlled the French Quarter, riding it of werewolves and stopping witches from doing magic or they will be killed, like my sister."

I hummed in interest. "I wonder how he did that?"

I could almost feel the witches' anger from here and I smiled. I knew a decent amount about witches, the whole 'know your enemy' thing. Something that powerful, to stop the witches from doing magic…now that's interesting. I always did want to meet Marcel, Klaus' ward and for all intents and purposes, his son. But I learned he died and Klaus hated to talk about him. So, I never really brought it up, only to Elijah when I was curious.

Sophie asked me, frowning once again. "Is that all?"

I nodded. "For now."

Sophie walked toward Elijah and the werewolf girl. "Come on, then."

I shrugged, shoving my hands in my pockets. "Lead the way."

I heard Elijah's voice before we reached the vault like structure, I was ignoring their conversation from before as I focused on Sophie and her heartbeat along with her words.

Elijah said. "I cannot excuse his behavior, but you must understand, when our father hunted him – hunted us – for centuries, every time we found a moment of happiness, we were forced to flee. Even here, in New Orleans, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Niklaus broke the spell which prevented him from becoming a hybrid, he defeated our father. I thought this would make him happy. He was angrier than ever. I wonder if perhaps this baby might be a way for my brother to find happiness. A way to save him from himself."

I walked in before Sophie could. "And I still find it hard to believe what is being said, is true."

The werewolf narrowed her eyes, obviously displeased about this situation. Elijah chided lightly. "Julian, this is Hayley, the mother of Niklaus' child."

I sent him a pained look. "Elijah, Klaus is a vampire- "

He nodded. "And a werewolf, being a hybrid."

I sent him a look of disbelief. He was reaching. He said. "Listen for it."

I frowned at him, but I did. I quirked my head to the side slightly, opening my ears toward her stomach. My eyes widened in disbelief and awe at the thumping, the second one coming from her body, the thought of a vampire…

I had another thought. "Are you sure it's…his?"

I was feeling awkward. I had nothing against this girl and what I was saying, was pretty insulting. The werewolf, Hayley, seemed to think so. "Listen, I don't want to be stuck here. These witches captured me against my will and if it wasn't Klaus', I would've said so by now."

I crossed my arms over my chest, her heartbeat was steady, as was the baby's. I stared at her stomach, still in shock. "You're right, sorry for that…by just to be clear, Niklaus has been the only one you've been with so far?"

She stressed. "Yes."

I nodded. "Again, I'm sorry."

So, the witches were right. We'll, there's no way I'm apologizing to them. I could tell this girl wanted nothing to do with situation and I didn't blame her. If Elijah believed her and she seemed to be telling the truth, I had to believe this miracle until proven otherwise. Plus, as much as I hate witches, I know they have their ways of knowing things and this Jane-Anne did find out she had a connection to Klaus and I'm sure you can't tell someone had sex with magic.

Hayley nodded at me with a rough sigh and an understanding look. "It's alright, I get it." And to me, she didn't seem like the calm type. No doubt one of the reasons being that she is a werewolf.

She obviously knew I was skeptical, she must have been too, knowing Klaus was a vampire, so she figured she was safe from pregnancy.

Elijah said. "Because of this child, I believe, like I said before, can help Niklaus."

I raised an eyebrow, leaning against a stone wall. "I hope so."

I did, he seemed angrier as of late as Elijah mentioned. I remembered it when I was a younger, living around them, how anger he could get. Elijah made sure to keep me away from him when he was, even if I was an adult. If this could help, then so be it.

Suddenly, I heard Sophie's footsteps and she came in and said. "I'm glad you feel that way, because we need your help."

I frowned at that, _obviously they did or they wouldn't have dragged both Niklaus and Elijah here_. Then I remembered what she told me. How bad is it, if they brought two Original vampires here?

Elijah narrowed his eyes at the young witch. "What, precisely, is it that you want and what does it have to do with this young woman?"

Sophie looked determined and I remembered again what she told me about the witches' problem. "We want to run Marcel and his vampires out of town. Klaus is the key. Everything Marcel knows about being a vampire, he learned from Klaus. Marcel trusts him, looks up to him, and he won't see the betrayal coming."

Elijah almost looked like he wanted to scoff or snort, if it wouldn't ruin the noble aura he had for himself. "Yes, well, as I'm sure you're aware, my brother Niklaus doesn't like to be told what to do."

I said, amused. "Yes, and not only will he not like it, he would most likely kill you for it."

Sophie looked like she agreed with me, no doubt knowing of his past and what was told of the Original Hybrid. "That's why I brought you here. Marcel drove the werewolves out of town decades ago. Do you really think he's going to welcome a hybrid baby to the neighborhood? Convince Klaus to help us, and no one has to know about the newest member of the Original family."

My eyes widened and I stared at her, sucking in a breath. Elijah sent her a look. "That sounds remarkably like blackmail. Do you agree, Julian?"

He knew how'd I would react, he wouldn't let me do anything, but he wanted some type of warning to them.

I moved from the wall, giving the witch a cold look, stepping closer. "You did not mention this to me, young witch. Blackmail and doing it to the Originals?" I smiled sharply. "You are quite the fool." I stepped closer. "I can show you how foolish you are!"

She stepped back, eyes wary. She looked toward Elijah. "You gave your promise."

I'll admit, though not needing to, I was protective over some parts of the Mikaelson family in certain ways. They (mostly Elijah and even Niklaus) took me in when I had nothing and I owed them everything. Later on, that became loyalty by choice, not how I felt I was obligated to them and things like blackmail to them pissed me off.

Elijah nodded. "And I will keep it. It seems I have my work cut out for me. Julian, watch over her and don't attack unless they do."

"Will do." I walked back toward Hayley and sat next to her, Elijah leaving. Sophie walked away from us.

Hayley looked at me with raised eyebrows. "Wow."

I turned toward her with a laugh, my anger changing into amusement. "Yeah, I'm not normally that angry, but I do have a couple of things that set me off."

She furrowed her brows. "Elijah?"

I chuckled with a grin. She obviously remembered my reaction in the cemetery. I had no doubt with her senses she could hear it. "Yeah, him and his family to a certain extent."

She blinked. "And Klaus?"

I rolled my eyes, smirking. "Normally, this is the point where one would say he's not that bad, but I'm not because he is. Let's just say my loyalties will lie with them."

She asked, after smiling a bit, also looking amused. "Sorry, but how do you know them?"

I shrugged. "It's not really personal, but I met both Niklaus and Elijah in the 1940's before the war reached America."

She nodded. "Oh."

It was silent for a moment and I closed my eyes with a sigh. I haven't truly lost my temper in a while, especially after having fun in Las Vegas. Like I said, there are a couple of things that set me off. Using this family against each other, considering how important it is to the Mikaelson's, was something that did.

Most of the time I just like to have fun. I might have overreacted a little, but I didn't care. I wasn't as bad as them as they had 1000 years of life, but I had my own darkest moments on this Earth after I became a vampire, where I became something similar to Stefan the Ripper or Klaus when he had one of his killing sprees when I was truly enraged or my humanity switch was flipped.

Kol, from what I heard, was always for killing and Rebekah had her fair share of killing someone because they angered her. Also, even with Elijah when he gave his word. It's a double-edged sword, his promises, he would keep it if it was a promise of protection, but also keep it as a promise for suffering or death. That was true when we were in Mystic Falls, hunting down the Gilbert girl and when he knocked off Trevor's head as a promise to hunt him down and not hurt the other vampire Rose with a trick. It's probably not good that I laughed when I heard about that.

Knowing those faults and ignoring them, it's what is the easiest way to understand. I was silent and I opened my eyes to see Hayley deep in thought, her hands drumming on her stomach. I shifted, so I was slightly in front of her. Elijah gave his word and I would help keep it when he couldn't as he wasn't here.

Sure, I thought for myself, but unless I disagreed with it, I respected and went along with Elijah's ways. I heard Niklaus' voice and chuckled. Hayley looked over at me and then the door, obviously hearing the same thing. I said. "Just wait."

Niklaus came storming in, Elijah at his heels. Niklaus looked over at me. "It seems Julian is here for this nonsense."

I nodded lazily. "That I am."

Klaus stared at Hayley and scoffed, shaking his head. "It's impossible."

Elijah replied. "Me and Julian said the same thing."

Niklaus snapped. "This is a lie. You are lying. Vampires can't procreate!"

I raised an eyebrow, it was strange how close our words were.

Sophie stepped forward. "But werewolves can. Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf. You're the Original Hybrid, the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of nature's loopholes."

Niklaus stormed closer, glaring at Hayley and yelling. "You've been with someone else, admit it!"

Hayley snapped before anything else was said. "Hey, I've spent days held captive in a freaking alligator bayou because they think that I'm carrying some magical miracle baby. Don't you think I would've fessed up if it wasn't yours?"

I felt my lips quirk in a grin, this was amusing. Sophie came forward, saying seriously. "My sister gave her life to perform the spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy. Because of Jane-Anne's sacrifice, the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them save. Or we can kill them. If you don't help us take down Marcel, so help me, Hayley won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress."

My eyes went to Sophie's in alarm. Hayley gaped. "Wait, what?"

I glared at the overconfident witch. "I warned you- "

Elijah walked forward. "Enough of this. If you want Marcel dead, he's dead. I'll do it myself!"

My eyes flickered to Niklaus at that. Sophie than said, shaking her head. "No, we can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow, and there are rules."

My eyebrows sent up and I couldn't help, but grin darkly at her mistake. I've known Niklaus for all of my vampire life, if there was one thing I knew about him, was that he did not like being told what to do. Me and Elijah both looked over at Niklaus.

Klaus face twisted angrily, glaring at the arrogant witch. "How dare you command me, _threaten me_ , with what you wrongfully perceive to be my weaknesses. This is a pathetic deception. I won't hear any more lies!"

I leaned against the stone wall, watching him warily. "Here we go." He was nothing if not dramatic.

Elijah said loudly. "Niklaus! Listen."

He froze for a moment and I knew he heard everything I did when I listened for it, the second heartbeat. His face softened and I leaned forward, would he…

He then got angry again, snapping. "Kill her and the baby, I don't care!"

He walked out and I looked over at Hayley, who stood up. "Screw this, I'm out of here!"

Elijah looked at all the witches. "No one harms the girl. I'll fix this."

He looked over at me before he left. "Julian, watch over Hayley."

I nodded. "Alright."

Before he left, Elijah said. "If they attack either of you, Julian, take care of it."

I smiled darkly at the 'pain in my ass' witches. "My pleasure."

It was hidden in the message to kill them and they knew it too. I knew it was a bluff. I could kill a couple of them before they stopped and killed me, or snapped my neck, putting me in a false death for a while, giving them time to stake me. But then Marcel would kill them for the magic usage, however he could tell.

Sophie moved a little closer as Elijah left, looking over at Hayley. "It's not wise to threaten us."

I smiled falsely. "Well, you keep to yourself and I won't have to."

Hayley groaned. "I want to get out of here."

Sophie said. "You can't."

I leveled her with a glare. "Unless you have some importance, which I bet you don't, leave."

The way she said that, the threatening witchy way in the 'something bad will happen if you do', put me on edge.

Hayley asked after Sophie moved away. "Why are you so bent on protecting me?"

I sighed as she sat back down and face her. "Well, that life inside you, if it is Niklaus', then we need to protect it and protect you. Also, I hate witches, so anything bad for them is good for me."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "They're despicable, overconfident and arrogant, also very selfish people."

I could hear their outrage, me being volatile, after being an easygoing person most of time has kept them away from me. Hayley nodded slowly, looking over at the people who trapped her here. "I can see that."

My lips twitched into another smile, but I stared ahead silent and Hayley seemed to appreciate it. I suddenly heard the witches speaking to each other.

Sophie said seriously. "Marcel and his vampires are out of control. Something had to be done."

A woman with dark skin and afro like black hair, that looked to be in her 40's spoke. "And the solution is to bring in more vampires? And the out of control vampire who's on their side?"

I grinned at Hayley. "I think they're talking about me."

She snorted, shaking her head. Sophie said. "The vampire, Julian will listen to Elijah. Plus, the rest of them aren't normal vampires, Agnes, they're the Originals."

Agnes scoffed. "What makes you think you can control the Hybrid?"

I looked up, hearing Elijah before he showed up as he glided elegantly in the room. "She can't. I'm not entirely certain that I can, either. But now that your coven has drawn his ire, I have a question: What prevents my brother and Julian from murdering you instead of cooperating?"

Sophie stared at me in confusion. "Why her?"

Elijah's eyebrows tilted upward in amusement. "Well, Julian hates witches and you have angered her with lies and blackmail, if it wasn't for my promise, she would have done it already."

I smiled at her to show that Elijah was right. Sure, I wouldn't kill them just because they were witches, but just ignored it. But what they're doing has pissed me off and cemented what I thought about most witches to be true, not to say I'd ever kill a young child witch, the very idea disgusted me. I'd never kill or harm a child.

Sophie then took out a needle, showing us and pricked her hand. I stiffened, the scent of blood coming to my nose, ever from that small drop. Hayley cried out. "Ow!"

My eyes widened at the drop of blood on her hand, I moved away from her. I could control myself, didn't mean I like being around spilt blood. Hayley said angrily. "What the hell?!"

I said with a frown. "It's a witch trick."

Sophie nodded at me. "The spell my sister performed, the one that got her killed? It didn't just confirm the pregnancy. It linked me to Hayley. So, anything that happens to me, happens to her, which means her life is in my hands. Klaus may not care about his own child, but it's very clear what it already means to you-both of you. If I have to hurt Hayley – or worse – to ensure that I have your attentions, I will."

Elijah was amused. "You would dare threaten an Original?"

I was curious about that, everyone knew who the Originals were, even if you believed them to be just a story, these witches' didn't believe that, so why would they threaten them? How bad was it here?

Sophie said. "I have nothing to lose."

The grin left Elijah's face and I saw he's face turn sterner, the look he had when he was angry, but never wanting to outwardly show it.

Sophie said. "You have until midnight to get Klaus to change his mind."

I said, suddenly having a new thought. "Before you leave, Elijah, we need to talk."

He looked over at me. "Very well." He looked over at Hayley. "We won't be but a moment."

I sped over to him, more a showcase of my speed than anything else and walked over to a corner, where the witches could not hear. I said lowly. "Where is Rebekah?"

I saw annoyance on his face. "She's not coming, she angry with Niklaus. She believes the child will not matter to him."

I sighed, running a hand down my face. She was angry about the daggering, I had no doubt about that. I'm just happy I don't have one of those stupid blades that could do that to me. "So, she doesn't have to be here, but I do. He's her brother."

Elijah frowned. "I didn't force you, you came of your own free will. You would've came anyway and she will in time. Remember, watch out for Hayley and do what you have to, keep Sophie from harm."

He placed a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it and I used my speed to sit by Hayley once. Everyone in the room looked at me in alarm. "What'd I miss?"

Hayley was glaring at Sophie and I didn't blame her for one second. "Nothing."

A little while later of just sitting there, I went in my coat pocket and took out my watch, flicking the lid open. 11:52 pm. I sighed and figured I had to kill them, but signal out Sophie. Looking at Sophie, I could help, but stare in disbelief. Who links their sister to someone who has a good chance of dying? Another reason I can't stand them, they have no regard for family, only power.

Another witch joined the other two, she had lighter skin than Agnes, and wild curly brown hair. The time went ticking by and it was midnight. I stood up silently. I put the watch back in my inner pocket. I stood in front of Hayley, face blank. I'd have to kill them.

Agnes said. "His time is up. What're you going to do now, Sophie?"

Sophie replied. "I'm going to do what I said I was gonna do."

Their friend replied. "What, kill the girl? Kill yourself?"

I spoke. "That won't happen. I will stop Sophie before she can lift one hand or say one spell and then I'll kill you all."

They all looked at me, the unnamed witch said. "You can't kill us all."

I said seriously. "Watch me."

Hayley said lowly. "Are you really willing to die for this-for me?"

"I promised Elijah I would protect you and the baby. Plus, I won't be the one dying."

Anges looked at me. "Klaus does not care about the child."

I said levelly. "Elijah does, therefore, you won't lay a hand on the mother nor child."

Elijah walked back in for the third time tonight, carrying a dead girl. "She is right. And I bring proof of my intent to help you. The body of your fallen friend, which I procured from Marcel himself."

Sophie was in shock. "Jane-Anne."

Elijah brought her to them. "May she be brought peace. Klaus will agree to your terms. I just need a little more time."

Agnes replied coldly. "You had your time. It passed."

Sophie replied back. "Shut up, Agnes."

Elijah said. "For now, accept the deal. The girl and the child remain unharmed, or Klaus will kill you all."

Elijah was going to leave, but he turned back to them. "And we will help him." He turned to me. "Julian, I will come back for you and Hayley."

I nodded in understanding, no doubt he wanted to talk to Niklaus. "Hurry up."

He shook his head, smiling slightly. "Will do."

With that, he was gone. My phone started ringing. I looked over at it and answered. "Hello?"

"Oh, you answered."

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, you change your mind?"

She scoffed. "Our course not! Elijah is being a bloody fool, you're there with him and Nik?"

I nodded, even if she couldn't see it. "Yes, I was in Vegas before this."

Hayley raised an eyebrow, but seemed to be thinking to herself. It must be weird for her, with everyone deciding her fate and all.

Rebekah laughed. "Sounds like fun."

I sighed in disappointment. "It was."

"Okay, listen. I need you to talk to Elijah and have him come home, enough with the stupid farce."

I shook my head. "That's not happening and how could I convince him?"

"He might listen to you and why not?"

I rolled my eyes. "Your noble brother gave his word."

"Oh, that's just great. Well, I'm not going there, keep an eye on my brothers."

I sighed again, I seemed to do that a lot today. "I was planning on it."

She hung up and I put my phone away. Hayley asked curiously and warily. "Who was that?"

I shrugged. "Just someone…I know." I wouldn't exactly call her a friend, considering I've known her for about a year since she was daggered in the 20's.

Elijah came back. "You have a deal, Niklaus has made it clear that Hayley shall not be harmed. Now, let the girl go."

They did eventually and I said. "Where is it? This home?"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "Come with me and Hayley and you will find out."

I huffed out a breath. "I was planning on exploring."

"Which you will do after I show you where we will be staying."

I rolled my eyes at his amused tone. "Alright."

After walking for a while, we stopped at a place that had a lot of land and a large house, white and older looking, older than I've been alive. I whistled. "Wow, this is bigger than my father's house!"

Elijah nodded his head. "Yes, we were here before we met you."

His tone was slightly hard, it usual was when I mentioned my father. I still held distaste for the man, but Elijah's feeling was stronger, almost a hate, but not quite. I then sped away then, hoping to walk around downtown some more. I hoped I didn't run into Niklaus, with the mood he was in.

I walked away, looking at the glowing lights strung above, the party goers, the drunks, it was an interesting place I could get used to. I was in what they called the French Quarter, considering Louisiana was a French state, the name wasn't too farfetched.

I wasn't thirsty, at least not for blood. I walked into a random bar, sitting at the bar, a bartender behind it. "Whiskey, neat."

He nodded, smiling a little at me and pouring me my drink. I look a sip, letting my cheek rest on my fist. So many problems in this stupid little town. Klaus' rage, his child, Elijah need to protect it, Rebekah refusing to be involved, me helping because Elijah wanted to, and their other family member, the one secret I never told Elijah, Elijah, the one I looked up to ever since I met him when I was young. When I was still an innocent human.

I took a longer drink this time, almost draining the glass. I shook my head lightly, finishing the drinking and moving it over to the bartender, nodding my head. He poured another drink and I finally noticed the place was stranded. I smiled back, taking my liquor. He grinned wider, his cheeks showing dimples. He had short black hair, not quite in a crew cut and light brown eyes, which twinkled in happiness and innocence.

I've taken a couple of lovers in my almost 90 years of life. I've been alive 89 years. Both male and female. I figured whoever I like, then I liked, didn't matter who I was attracted to, I just was. I never understood humans' obsession with the topic of attraction with genders.

I took a swallow, humming to myself. The doors opened and I looked up, a dark skinned, but not too dark came in, sitting a couple seats from me. I could practically sense his vampirism with his gait and confidence, it was more so how he placed himself. He was familiar in some way. He ordered a bourbon.

He was older than me, that much I can tell. I heard the bartender say. "Marcel, how's everything?"

I stiffened in surprise. That was Marcel! No wonder he seemed familiar. He reminded me of Niklaus, no doubt he was his ward, or old one. Marcel laughed. "Great, some unsavory people came around, but it alright."

I clenched my fist tightly at that. But I shook it loose, taking out 12 bucks after reading the menu board and leaving. I felt eyes on me as I left and I knew they belonged to Marcel. It would have to wait, I had no time for a confrontation right now.

Plus, I didn't need Klaus going crazy right now and saying I was working with Marcel or something like that, not how he was acting right now. I'm so happy he doesn't have a dagger for me. Then again, when angry with me when I was doing something, he once had me stored in a spell cave after snapping my neck, leaving me rot for desiccate for four years. Not telling Elijah where I was until deciding he was 'generous' and freeing me in '89.

I was pissed. Now I know not to piss him off, considering he was the one that turned me when I was 20 years old physically.

I walked down the busy street, surrounded by people. I checked my watch and saw it was about 1:30 am. I put the watch back, deciding I would go home soon. My phone rang and I wondered who it was, I doubt it was Elijah and Rebekah wouldn't call again. Klaus didn't seem to be in the mood to be the initiating conversation.

I answered it without looking at the number. "Hello?"

I heard a grin in a familiar voice. "Hello, Jules."

I felt a grin form in surprise. "Woah, hey! It's been a while."

"I'm sure, darling. Just wondering if they know?"

I rolled my eyes, chucking. "I already told you I wouldn't, did I? So, I didn't."

"Alright, I'm in Italy, how I missed it. The food is great."

I snorted in amusement at the double meaning of his words. "You are leaving?"

"No, dear, this is fun."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fair enough. I'll talk to you later."

He laughed, amused. "Bye then, Jules."

I smirked widely. "Goodbye Kol."

I hung up, that was the thing I hid from Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah. I saved Kol from Jeremy and Elena Gilbert. Kol wanted to stay in hiding, away from his family. I didn't say anything by it, he could do what he liked, he would've killed me if I said anything different.

If asked, I forced the Gilbert siblings to say he was dead, reminding them of the Mikaelson's wrath that would befall them if the truth was found that they tried it. The Mikaelson's ripped at each other's' throats, but family was family to them.

The big thing was, Niklaus and Elijah didn't know and I wasn't planning on telling them anytime soon.

 **There it is, I won't update this as quick, I had this on my mind. There you go, the first episode of the Originals. There will be flashbacks to her life before this. The Kol rescue will also be explained along with other things in time.**


	3. Julian's First Hunt One Shot

**Adopted Mikaelson**

 **One Shot**

 **Julian's First Hunt**

 **This is going to be a bit graphic. Blood and imagery. If you can't handle and read it, then please don't read the small one-shot.**

 **It's a little short, but it was on my mind. Just a small memory of Julian with Klaus and Elijah.**

 **Everlatinglove: Glad you think so, here's thing to tie you over.**

1944

It's been about three months since Klaus turned Julian into a vampire. Something Elijah didn't forgive him for a good while. He didn't want Julian to lose the innocence she had. Sure, he couldn't lose her and would've have turned her, but he wanted to wait. Julian didn't seem to be holding a grudge. She seemed to like the power, but the emotions at certain points seemed to tear her apart. She hasn't really left the house they were residing in, but that was more Elijah's doing that her's or his brother's.

He could tell she was getting aggravated and he ignored it, while Niklaus watched amused. There was another fight about not letting her leave that had her storming away. Niklaus chuckled, saying in more of statement rather than a question. "You do know you have to let her leave at some point."

"There is no need to right now, little brother. She would just gather attention we don't need."

Currently they were in New York, out closer to the country so not to be closer to people because of another sighing of Mikael. Niklaus narrowed his eyes slightly, laying back in a stuffed armchair. "Please, Elijah. You just don't want her to lose her innocence."

Elijah glared at his brother. "Eventually, yes, I see that as the outcome for her, but for now, she is fine. And she doesn't have to mindlessly murder others."

He moved away from his brother at vampire speed and before he could get out of earshot, he heard Niklaus say. "But she will and you know it."

Vampirism enhanced everything you felt as a human. Even their innocent little sister has done unthinkable things, which she wouldn't do when she was a child or teenager, the same could be said for Kol.

Niklaus was very curious to see how she would react and couldn't wait for his brother to leave so he could test the theory. Sure, he didn't hate or dislike her, but he would be there in case she did anything too foolish and he would love to see her unleashed, to see how she would react to humans once blood was spilt. Also, it was best to see how she would react.

About two weeks later, with Julian living off heated blood (collected by Elijah), did he get the chance, which he wasn't going to waste. She was sitting with a scowl on her face as she read one of Elijah's books. It was old and weathered, but no less interesting. She flipped a page, sighing.

"Well, dear Julian looks bored out of her mind."

Her head went up, even if she heard him come in, she was still not used to these new senses, considering beforehand, they could hear everything she did when she was human, even use the restroom, which was ten times of awkward.

He was smiling, but in his smile, filled Julian with wariness, like the night he told her about her father's suicide. Julian asked, fingers drumming on the book. "What is it, Niklaus?"

Klaus barely reacted anymore, she's taken to calling him that, after his older brother, it didn't bother him when she did. He smiled wider. "How would you like to explore outside?"

Her eyebrows furrowed, her finger drumming slightly faster on top of the pages. "Elijah said not to." Ever if she perked up a little at the question. She remembered how angry he would be when he looked at her the past couple of months and walk away. She cared for Elijah's opinion, she didn't want him to hate her. That was the last thing she wanted.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yes, he did say that, but you are 20 years old and we even got a witch to spell you a daylight ring."

She eyed him curiously. "When can I met a witch?"

Klaus scowled. "Trust me, you're better off not seeing them for a while."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded, Niklaus would know better than her in that department. "Alright."

Klaus grinned. "Good, so let's go."

Her eyebrows furrowed deeper. "But, Elijah…"

He rolled his eyes, striding to her side and lifting her to her feet. "Come on then, love."

She was clad in a blue shirt and long skirt. She followed him with a sigh, she wished she could say she was grabbed without any free will, but in all truth, she didn't fight him. She placed the book on a side table carefully. And followed him using vampire speed. There arrived more into town, in the Brooklyn area. It was closer to night time, but not dark yet, the sun would set in an hour.

Klaus was clad in pants and a black shirt that buttoned down the front, a couple of the top buttons undone and his curly dark blond hair in disarray. He took her to a bar, a couple of people inside as it was early, only about four including the bartender, all of them men.

Everyone looked up at them, giving a strange look at the female inside the bar, something uncommon. Klaus stood by the door and told her lowly. "Feast."

Her eyes snapped to his, looking horrified. Elijah always told her to try to keep in control. "B-but, I, Elijah- "

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be a child. This is your nature."

A angry glare came to her face. "Niklaus- "

Klaus rolled his eyes again. "My God, you look and sound just like him, fine then."

He sped over, ripping his teeth in one of the men's neck and drinking, using his teeth to widen the wound when he finished. Her eyes widened and the other human's looked on in horrified shock. Julian gave an inhale of shock and then froze in place, her body locking and her eyes were wide.

Klaus smirked widely, his eyes glinting. It wasn't horror that had he body react like that, but hunger. He knew that look, he and his siblings shared it on many occasions, especially Kol. Before anyone could react, he compelled every human not to leave the bar and to be still until one of them died, going to each man to compel him.

Julian whispered lowly. "Niklaus…"

His smirk turned into another grin. "Go on."

He tossed the man he drank from to her. Her eyes went red by the whites and black veins appeared under her eyes and down her cheeks. She snarled and ripped her teeth in the bite. She gripped the forearms of the man tightly, breaking them. She drained him, dropping him to the floor. She looked around. The other men couldn't leave, but ran around, trying to get away from the monsters in the room. Julian leaped on another man, slamming him into the ground and ripping into his jugular.

He screamed ended in garbled gasps. Klaus leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and watched the hunt.

Soon enough, every human was dead and drained completely of blood. She sat in the middle of the floor, the area around her mouth covered in blood, along with the front of her shirt, her hands, and throat.

Klaus said. "Had you fill, little vampire?"

Her eyes snapped to his in shock and she looked around the room, at her food…at her victims. She felt her face crumble in grief and guilt. She's felt guilt before, but nothing like this. It was any guilt she felt before and times that by ten. She would later realize it was one of the downsides of her vampirism, worse than the emotions she felt before.

Klaus saw her look and his face shifted, softening. "Julian…"

She stood up with a cry. "No! Why would you have me do that!"

He frowned. "You are a vampire. It had to happen eventually."

She ran her hands threw her hair in frustration. "But not now! I didn't want- "

Klaus leveled her with a look. "It had to happen, better I'm here, then you doing this alone."

The door opened. "Niklaus, what did I say about trying to control- "

His eyes widened, looking at her. "Julian?"

She was frozen, looking at him. "E-elijah?"

He walked closer and she backed away, wiping around her mouth for leftover blood. He sped to her side, putting his hands on her shoulders, leaning his head down to look her in the eyes. He was clad in his usual suit. It was a black with a dark shirt, jacket and tie, a waistcoat under that. "Julian, look at me."

She didn't. "I killed them, Elijah, for no reason! I couldn't control it!"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and back, her face ducked into his suit. She grabbed the back of his suit tightly. "Hush now, Julian. It's not your fault. Calm down."

She tried saying something, but he rocked her a little, something that came to him automatically with him being an older sibling. "It's alright, Julian. It's understandable that you don't have the right control right now. I will help you."

She couldn't help, but cry a little and he hugged her tighter, dropping a kiss to her forehead. She stiffened in surprise, but shrunk into him. Feeling so many confusing things from her murder of the humans and knowing Elijah did care for her and was not angry.

Elijah sent his younger brother a dirty look, who had an unreadable look on his face, even if his eyes had a solemn glance.

He rubbed her upper back and she couldn't help, but let out another cry. He kissed the top of her head, keeping her to him. Elijah couldn't help, but feel like he failed and there was nothing he could do.

/ / / / / /

Julian was finally sleeping after she took a shower and slipped in some new clothes. It made her feel better knowing Elijah didn't hate her, the man she looked up to more than her own father, more than she ever did to Howard Masters.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Klaus and Elijah were sitting across each other in armchairs, each holding a tumbler of bourbon. It was silent, Elijah face fixed into a scowl.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Alright, rant and rave, come on, brother."

Elijah glared at him. "Do you have any care for Julian at all?"

Klaus chuckled. "Oh, please. It had to happen at some point. You were denying the initiable."

"I wanted to be able to help her go through something like that when it happened. Not unleash her like a wild beast!"

Klaus shook his head. "You see her as your child, what parent would ever want that? You never would've done it."

Elijah glared harder. "Maybe, but what you said is quite right, Niklaus! What father would to see their daughter go through that pain, I didn't want mine to."

It was silent, Klaus knew his brother cared for her like his own child, as he cared for Marcellus. But he never said it out loud, not until now.

Elijah face was stiff. He didn't want to admit that, not to his brother, not with what he's done with people he cared about when he 'betrayed' his little brother.

Klaus noticed this. "Don't worry, Elijah. I won't kill little Julian."

Elijah could feel relief at his words and hoped Niklaus cared somewhat for his ward, his child. He drank down his bourbon, walking slowly to Julian's room, knowing he's had to talk to her about tonight.

Meanwhile, Julian heard his footsteps coming up the stairs. She sat up, running a hand down her face with a sigh. A knock hit her door. "Julian?"

Julian swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Come in, Elijah."

He did, opening the door and closing it behind him, giving the illusion of privacy. "Did you sleep well enough?"

Julian nodded, saying quietly. "Yes."

It was silent then, Elijah looking at her with concern. She cleared her throat. "Elijah, I understand if your angry with me being a vampire because of the new responsibility- "

Elijah interrupted her, something he disliked doing as it wasn't honorable. "Julian, that isn't why. As you saw, I didn't want you to have to go through what you did." He smiled a little, walked closer and sitting on a chair by her bed. "I would've done it eventually, I believe."

She looked at him shocked. "Really?"

He smiled some more. "Yes." He leaned a little closer. "Julian, I care for you greatly, my child. Whatever pain vampirism has caused you, I will help you with it."

She grinned at him. "That I have no doubt about. Thank you, Elijah."

She ignored the warm feeling she felt in her chest at being called his child. She shook that off, she was too old to be feeling that way. She hasn't had a parental figure since she was young since Elijah and to a smaller extent, Niklaus.

Julian stood up, running a hand through her hair. Elijah stood too, straightening up his impeccable coat by the lapels automatically. He placed a hand on the back of her neck, over her hair, hugging her to him.

She stiffened in surprise, Elijah wasn't one for physical affection, at least not that close and often. He usual gripped her shoulder or something like that for comfort. She hugged him back. "Thank you, Elijah."

He let go, placing his hands on her shoulders, looking in her eyes. "I will protect you, Julian, I promise you."

She smiled at him lightly. "With a promise, I know you will keep it or try your best to."

He smiled back, kissing her on the forehead. "That I will, young Julian."

If she could've flushed in embarrassment, she would've. He chuckled, patting her shoulders lightly. He really was worried for her today, he hasn't seen her that upset since when she first came to him, after her brother and father's deaths. "Get some sleep."

He let go and she wrinkled her nose. "I'm not tired."

He shook his head in amusement. "Sleep, Julian. You will feel better."

She raised an eyebrow, sitting on the bed. "I'm already dead."

Elijah chuckled. "Sleep." He then left her room.

She laid back down with a groan. "He's still annoying."

His voice was heard behind the door. "I can hear you."

Julian sung out with a smile. "I don't care!"

She heard him laugh once more before he disappeared.

/ / / / / /

A couple of days later, Elijah was in his study, looking over newspapers and sightings of Mikael. The home they were staying was two stories with a small balcony on the second floor, covered by two doors.

On that balcony, elbows leaning on the railing, Julian had a tumbler of warmed blood in her right hand. She took a drink, feeling the veins under her eyes as she was almost done with it.

She heard footsteps behind the door and quirked her head to the side. One of the doors opened and Klaus walked outside, raising an eyebrow at her look. She shook her head and looked outside, where the sun was shining brightly.

Julian fiddled with the daylight ring on her right pointer finger. "Hello, Klaus."

His eyebrow was raised higher as he stood next to her. She usually did call him by his full first name. "Are you angry with me?"

It was quiet for a moment. "…No."

He let out a chuckle of amusement. "Obviously you are."

She was silent, draining the rest of her glass. He rolled his eyes, he seemed to do that a lot around Julian lately. "You might not want to see it, but I did that for your own good."

Her head snapped to look at him angrily. "How?! How could you possibly believe that?"

He let out a sigh, looking at her seriously with his blue eyes. She was frozen on the spot at his look. "Because, little vampire, as much as Elijah wanted you to stay innocent, you needed to see what kind of control you had before you lost it somewhere else."

She grimaced, looking away from him. It did makes sense, if she would wait and then suddenly attacked a party full of people over a skinned knee or something minor like that…

Klaus continued to speak. "I don't care, but if want control like my older brother, you learn now, where he or on occasion I, can stop you from losing complete control. So, it would be best to learn that control now."

She frowned in confusion. "You didn't stop me in the bar."

Klaus nodded his head with an upturned quirk of his lips. "Of course not, you had to know you lost control, had to know what the feeling was."

She ran a hand down her face, hating that what Klaus was saying, he was right. She nodded her head. "Alright, I apologize then, Niklaus."

He then laughed, grinning sharply. "Wonderful, love. Now, I suspect, if you want I can teach you that control."

She blinked at him. "Really? You?"

He laughed again. "Don't look at me like that, my dear. I have almost complete control, it's just more exciting not to exercise it."

She snorted, that sounded like something he would do. "Elijah?"

His smile was sarcastic and had the corner of his eyes crinkling. "Well, as I stated before, you should be making your own decisions, you are an adult."

She did believe Elijah and Niklaus knew better than her, but they were more likely to say opposite things to each other. She shrugged. "I don't know."

His smile turned into a smile. "Do what you wish, little Julian."

He threw an arm over her shoulder, ruffled her hair and left, using vampire speed. Julian huffed smoothing down her hair and walking inside, leaving the tumbler stained with blood.

 **Just a small flashback chapter I thought of, it was longer than I thought it would be. I'm pretty sure they are in character.**


	4. Elijah's gone? And issues

**Adopted Mikaelson**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Warning: Mention of a homosexual relationship.**

 **Elijah's gone and Rebekah's Arrival?!**

I arrived home with a sigh, walking inside. I looked around the old Governor's house, where we were staying. I heard movement upstairs which had to be from the pregnant werewolf, Hayley. I couldn't hear Klaus or Elijah anywhere.

I used vampire speed to arrive at where Hayley was. I leaned against the door jam. She was brushing off some dust from a bed, no doubt finding the room where she would sleep. "Hayley?"

She turned around quickly. "Woah! Hey, knock or something!"

I smiled in amusement. "Says the supernatural werewolf."

She narrowed her eyes for a second, but then sighed, sitting on the bed. "What is it?"

I walked more into the room. "Have you seen, Niklaus or Elijah?"

She shook her head, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "No, they both disappeared after Elijah made me a promise."

I blinked at that. I walked to the middle of the room in surprise. I asked. "What was it?"

Elijah keeps his promises, he wouldn't give it nonchalantly for nothing. I noticed Hayley had a guarded look on her face which made me think it was personal. I spoke again. "Hayley, I just need to know about Elijah said to you, it's important."

She was quiet for a moment, looking deep in thought. I waited patiently. She finally spoke. "He said he would protect the baby-and me."

My eyes widened in more surprise and worry. Like I said, Elijah wouldn't go back on his word. Did something happen? What did Niklaus do?

I shook my lightly. "If Elijah promised you this, he meant it. Which means I will also do my best to protect you and the baby."

Her mouth opened, but before she could say anything, I left the room, using vampire speed to search the house thoroughly. My promise didn't need a response, but needed to be said anyway.

I would do my best to help her, it's what Elijah wanted and he usually does things for a good reason. And eventually maybe Klaus will care for the child. Other than that, I don't know why I want to protect it and her. Maybe it was a loyalty to the Mikaelson's, unwavering in the 70 years I've know the family. I met just about everyone in it. My loyalty stop being an obligation from saving me a long time ago and now it's more of a choice that I made.

I didn't find either of them in the house and I didn't know where Elijah's coffin was or where Klaus was storing them either. I sighed deeply and then decided to just sleep and I would carefully confront Niklaus in the later on. I didn't want to have him furious at me, that was never good. With a tired sigh, that had more to do with mental fatigue, I changed clothes and went to sleep.

/ / / / / /

When I woke up, the first thing I did was check my phone. No messages from Elijah, but one from Rebekah. I chucked the phone back on the bed, I would call her later, I had things to deal with as of now. No doubt I would be hearing it from Rebekah later at my 'rudeness'.

I took a quick shower (I was glad the home had plumbing) and shrugged on a blue long-sleeved t-shirt and dark pants, a gray jacket left open.

I walked down the stairs and saw Klaus walking in from the front door, a smile on his face. I walked down the rest of the stairs up to him. "Niklaus, where is he?"

He raised his eyebrows. "I don't even get a hello?"

I said shortly. "Hello." I paused. "Where is he?"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm sure you'll last a day without Daddy Elijah."

I grimaced at that in embarrassment and he smirked at my reaction. I didn't call Elijah my father. Once or twice when I was ill, from what Niklaus told me, and in a few moments of emotional stress, but I was not good with fathers, my own a good example, so I didn't like going into it.

He moved away from me with a chuckle. I sped in front of him. He stopped, lest he'd bump right into me. He narrowed his eyes, his good humor gone. "Little Julian, would you kindly move out of my way?"

I stiffened, feeling nervousness in my chest, remembered how foul tempered and how much older he was than me and the Hybrid at that. I looked at him in the eye. "Not if you don't tell me about Elijah."

Now, he could have moved away from me, at the chance I would not just follow him. But I suppose at this point, he felt I was challenging him or something, I blamed the werewolf side of him, more now that it was awakened recently.

He moved closer to me, his eyes narrowed further, his face was about two inches from my nose. I ignored the urge to lean back, as that would be showing weakness. He had a sharp look in his eyes. "Now, Julian Masters, you wouldn't wish to challenge me, am I right?" His eyes flashed yellow.

I scowled, my own eyes narrowing in anger, though that nervous feeling grew tighter in my chest. "Klaus."

His eyes flashed yellow once more, but he moved his head away. He didn't move his body, towering over me threateningly. "My brother will return eventually. Don't both me about it or I'll have to find you another cave."

I finally moved back, my eyes widening at the threat. "Is he alright?"

He rolled his eyes, smiling again. "As much as he can be with a dagger in his chest…but yes, he's…in no danger."

I scowled deeper at his hesitant tone during the end of what he said, but nodded my head, knowing that was the best I was going to get. He used vampire speed to upstairs and I went back in my room. I cleaned more of the mess in there, mostly the sheets covering everything and the dust all over the place.

An hour or so passed and I came by Hayley's room, but I didn't hear two heartbeats behind the closed door. I went downstairs and heard hers and the baby's in the kitchen.

I saw Hayley in the fridge. "Find anything?"

She looked at me with annoyance. "You seriously need a bell."

I grinned at that, walking more in the kitchen. "Hanging around the Mikaelson's as you're going to be, you need to be aware."

She sighed, shaking her head. "There's not much here."

I shrugged, walking toward where she was. "Makes sense, we usually don't eat."

I reached in the back and pulled out a blood bag, opening the freezer and taking something out. "Here. Everyone loves ice cream."

She looked surprised. "Oh? I didn't eat anything today."

I laughed. "I believe ice cream is the most important meal of the day."

She raised an eyebrow, looking amused, saying dryly. "I'm pretty sure that goes for breakfast."

"So what?" I took out a glass, pulling out a bowl since it was right there. I gave it to her, opening the top and pouring the red contents into the glass, putting the glassed liquid in the microwave, heating it up. It was the closest to drinking from humans.

She nodded her head in thanks, taking a spoon and putting ice cream in the bowl. When I was living with Klaus and Elijah, he would not let me eat ice cream or sweets for breakfast or as the first meal of the day. It used to annoy me, it didn't matter that I was an adult at 18 years old, I was a child compared to his over 900 years back then and that will never change.

I shook my head with a smile at the memory and took my blood from the microwave and walked into the living room, grabbing a random book off the shelves lining the walls and sat on the armchair, drinking and reading.

A couple of hours later, another finished bag of blood later, I closed the book, putting it away and left, using vampire speed to get the French Quarter in an alleyway. I walked normally out, looking around. I could guess this could be where most of the problems would be. A big clue of that was Marcel being in the bar and I noticed yesterday witches were scattered about, obviously not doing magic, but around manning stalls for tourism and to doubt keep an eye on Marcel.

I shoved my hands into my pockets and walked around some more.

"Hello?"

I looked up to see Marcel, looking at me with a confused look. I replied, staring at him in slight alarm. "Hello?"

He smiled slightly, shaking his head. "You're not a nightwalker?"

I felt my eyebrows furrow in confusion. He noticed my look. He pointed up. "You can walk in the sun."

I smiled in realization. "Yes, yes I can."

I flicked the finger with the daylight ring on, the ring I've had since I was just a newborn vampire, where I only lived for two decades.

He nodded his head to the side, toward a quieter and less crowded part of the street, close to the sidewalk. I looked around, my gaze flickering to ones that seemed to watch our every move. Since he seemed to have vampires who shied away from the sun, I'd say only a couple were looking at us.

I also caught the worry of a few hidden witches which made me smile. I nodded. "Sure."

We walked to the side and I put my hands in my pockets. He stopped walking, close to the mouth of an ally and faced me. "I'm Marcel Gerard."

He stuck his hand out. I shook it. "Julian Masters."

His eyebrow quirked up. "That's an old name."

I smiled in amusement. "I'm an old person."

I removed my hand as he chuckled. "Fair enough. I have to ask, what are you doing in my city?"

I felt my mouth twitch, he sounded so much like Niklaus, it wasn't even funny. "Nothing to cause you any ill will. Just have some business to take care of."

His eyes narrowed. "As king of New Orleans, don't you think I have a right to know?"

I stiffened, narrowing my own eyes. "It is nothing that will concern you, Marcel."

Marcel turned his head slightly to the side. "I'd hate for us to get on the wrong side."

I sent him a level look. "I agree. I'm just here with old friends." That was the vaguer way I could describe the Mikaelson's.

His eyes narrowed even more in confusion, the emotion showing on his face and eyes. "Old-" A look of realization was on his face. "You're with the Mikaelson's, with Klaus?"

I put my hands in my jacket pockets, standing up straight. "It seems you figured it out. Yes, I am."

He was giving me a strange look. "You remind me of someone…"

I just smiled, not saying a word. Marcel said. "I can expect you will not cause any problems in the city?"

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Of course, I have no reason to cause any chaos."

He frowned for a minute before nodding. No doubt weighing the pros and cons of letting me go. In the end, he smiled at me, clapping his hands once. "Alright, I guess I will be seeing you around, Julian."

I nodded. "I guess I will, Marcel."

I turned on my heel, walked back toward the mansion.

He wasn't too horrible, a little arrogant, but being raised as Niklaus child will do that for you. As for who I reminded him of, I had no idea. Shaking it off, I kept on walking.

/ / / / /

 _Marcel POV_

 _I was walking through the Quarter, after visiting Davina in the church and making sure everything was okay with her. Earlier last night I talked with Klaus about Elijah, uneasy to have both Originals back in my city. Klaus has told me that he'd take care of it._

 _I noticed the female vampire that I didn't recognize before last night. I guessed she was a nightwalker I might not remember. She had brunette colored hair and blue eyes, different though in a slightly sharper way then in her common features. She walked like a vampire, that's how I knew she had to be one, but in the bright daylight and the ring I glanced on her finger, I knew better to believe she was very young and one of mine._

 _I just wanted to know why she was here. I walked forward and noticed her eyes clouded in thought. I said with a charming smile. "Hello."_

 _She looked up in surprise, her features tensing. "Hello?"_

 _I saw the flash of recognition in her eyes as she looked at me. I dimmed my smile and shook my head a little. "You're not a nightwalker?"_

 _I saw her look of confusion. I elaborated. "You can walk in the sun."_

 _She nodded. "Yes, yes I can."_

 _She was almost familiar in some strange way. I nodded my head toward the sidewalk, where there was less people and quieter._

 _She looked to be in thought and I knew my vampires were watching her every move. My vampires were always loyal to me, I had no doubt about that. I also noticed a few witches staring at us. That made me smirk, as long as they know better not to practice magic like Jane-Anne, then they can stand around if they want. They do bring tourists._

 _She then nodded. "Sure."_

 _I walked ahead and heard her shoes hit the pavement as she followed behind me. We stopped near the mouth of an ally, where not many people were._

 _I smiled again as I turned to face her. "I'm Marcel Gerard." I held out my hand._

 _She replied. "Julian Masters." She clasped mine, shaking it firmly._

 _My eyebrow was raised. That was an old sounding name along with a strange first name, usually used for a male. "That's an old name."_

 _She grinned. "I'm an old person."_

 _I let out an amused laugh as she let go of my hand. "Fair enough. I have to ask, what are you doing in my city?"_

 _For some reason, she looked very amused. It annoyed me, I was being very serious. "Nothing to cause you any ill will. Just have some business to take care of."_

 _I narrowed my eyes at her, what happened here was my business. What was she hiding and who was she so familiar to?! "As king of New Orleans, don't you think I have a right to know_?"

 _She tensed her body, glaring a little at me. "It is nothing that will concern you, Marcel."_

 _What was she hiding? She seemed bigger than some random vampire showing up in my city and being here at the same time as the Mikaelson's, I don't like it. I didn't show this on my face though and tilted my head slightly. "I'd hate for us to get on the wrong side."_

 _Surprising him, Julian sent him a calm look. "I agree. I'm just here with old friends._ "

 _I stared at her with confusion. "Old-" My eyes widened in shock as I realized that she must have been with the Mikaelson's in some way. A lover, friend or ally or something else of the sort. Wherever it was Elijah or Klaus, I didn't know. "You're with the Mikaelson's, with Klaus." I said it as more of a statement than a question._

 _She stiffened, standing straighter with her shoulders back and putting her hands in her pockets._ " _It seems you figured it out. Yes, I am_."

 _I finally realized why she seemed to familiar. She reminded me of Elijah, back when I knew him a century ago. It seemed she had some of his mannerisms, seemed to pick it up from somewhere. Maybe it was him she was a friend of, not Klaus. Klaus didn't mention her last night, neither did Elijah. I did send her a slightly wary look. "You remind me of someone…"_

 _She just smiled, not saying anything back to me. I said. "I can expect you will not cause any problems in the city?"_

 _She raised an eyebrow, as if my question was ridiculous. "Of course, I have no reason to cause any chaos."_

 _I frowned at her, but realized I shouldn't do anything to her. Fighting wise or even killing her. I didn't know how Elijah or Klaus would react. Also, I didn't know skilled she was and it was broad daylight. Her skillset wasn't a problem, I had my vampires. I smiled at her, clapping my hands once. "Alright, I guess I will be seeing you around, Julian."_

 _She nodded. "I guess I will, Marcel."_

 _She turned sharply on her heel and walked away. I just realized, just in case, I would need to be careful and see what Julian Masters brought to my city._

 _/ / / / / / / /_

A couple days later, I kept out of Klaus' way and left Hayley to her own devices. At this time, Niklaus was in his room or somewhere else upstairs. I was on the couch, reading the New Orleans paper (I rarely used the news on my phone), sipping blood from a clear tumbler.

Speaking of my phone, it was somewhere upstairs. I turned to a different page, reading of some murder away from the Quarter.

I looked up when I heard a car and wondered who it could be. I folded the paper and set it down, drinking half of the blood, feeling my features shift in reaction to the blood. I saw Hayley walked down the stairs, no doubt hearing the same things I did because she was a werewolf.

Hayley had an iron bar in her hands, gripping it tightly. I smirked, finishing the blood and setting it on the table. "Keep calm."

I walked toward the door, standing in front, but not crowding the door. The door opened and I saw Rebekah, a bag in her hands. She raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh, you're still here and alive."

I looked at her confused. "Why shouldn't I be?"

She rolled her eyes. "Do you know how to answer a phone?"

I gave a sheepish smile. "Oh right, sorry Rebekah."

She rolled her eyes at me again, but I just grinned. She must have called Elijah and tried me.

I heard Hayley said with a guarded look. "Who the hell are you?"

Rebakah looked up at Hayley. "You must be the maid. My bags are in the car-get them, will you?" She turned to me. "Why'd didn't you mention the maid?"

I slapped a hand to my forehead. Hayley sent her an annoyed look, giving a wryly smile at me before looking back at the Original. "Hello. Not the maid."

She set the weapon in her hands down, obviously seeing me at ease with Rebekah and knew I was set on watching out for her and the unborn baby in her stomach.

Rebekah said, stepping more into the house. "Right. You're the werewolf girl my brother, Klaus, knocked up. I was expecting to see some kind of supernatural, miracle, baby bump. Guess you're not showing yet. It's Hayley, isn't it?"

I laughed, moving to go into the kitchen. "At least you know her name."

"Be quiet, Jules!"

I laughed again at Rebekah's holler. I went into a cabinet to see my whiskey. "Found it."

I picked out a clean tumbler, pour a good amount and putting the bottle on the counter, taking a sip, the burn a mild thing from all these years. I decided to look for Klaus, knowing Rebekah would be looking for him sooner or later. But I knew he could also hear her, he was just deciding on when to come out.

I took my drink and went through the double doors connected to the sitting room. I walked down a path and saw Klaus leaning against a wall, smirking a little and no doubt listening to his little sister complain. He sent me a little wave and I nodded at him, taking an another sip of my drink.

He raised an eyebrow at my silence. "Really? The silent act?"

My frown deepened into a scowl. "I'm not giving you the 'silent act'. I'm listening to them because I have nothing to say to you."

He narrowed his eyes slightly, his mouth curling into a smirk. After a moment, he rolled his eyes. "My brother is fine, Julian. Out of my way, but fine."

I glared. "Elijah could have had peace, but he decided to come here-where it would no doubt cause more drama he doesn't need-to help you in your time of need because he's your brother. And you just-I guess you daggered him-because he 'was in your way'."

He moved closer to me, his eyes narrowing further, now more in anger. I heard Rebekah and Hayley's conversation as background noise. My attention was now on the angry Original Hybrid. "Little Julian, when you are close to my age and experience, then you can presume to lecture me in such a way." I noticed his jaw clench as he moved closer. "Until then, watch yourself, Child."

I clenched my jaw in anger and indignance. I don't think he was angry that I was repeatedly asking, but that I was lecturing him. He was my sire and elder, but I was angry with him. I had no family left and I knew Elijah didn't deserve it.

I did feel that shiver of fear and alarm whenever Klaus was pissed off at me. He merely raised an eyebrow, almost waiting for me to say something. I replied to his words by turning on my heel and walked back toward the double doors as I heard Rebekah call out and say he was a wanker. Their British terms were strange to me, but I also used slang from the 40's, getting weird looks for the newer generation. I heard his laugh as he breezed passed me and I heard him open the doors loudly. "Enough with the shouting. Little sister, I should have known. I assume the 6 dead vampires are your doing?"

Rebekah said nonchalantly. "They were very rude."

I rolled my eyes, taking a long drink from my glass. At times, Niklaus and Rebekah were very alike. I walked in the room, ignoring Klaus as I brushed past him and sat on the couch.

Rebekah didn't even stop in her story of what happened. Her being attacked by vampires. "Trying to victimize a poor innocent girl trying to find her way to the Quarter. So, sorry, were they your friends? Oh, right, you don't have any friends."

I let out a loud snicker, meaner spirited than usual. I took a sip of my drink at Klaus' glare. He looked back a Rebekah with an almost offended look. "I do have friends. I have Marcel. You remember him, don't you? Yes, of course you do. He fancies himself the 'King of the Quarter' now, and he has these rules about killing vampires. It'll be fun to see what sort of punishment he comes up with for you."

His tone grew smugger as he went on and I stiffened at Marcel's name. I remember our meeting, but was not mentioning it to him, it was very much like Niklaus to rush to conclusions before the middle was explained.

Rebekah scoffed. "I don't care about Marcel or his rules. Elijah doesn't welch on deals. What did you do to him? Julian?"

She looked toward me and I glared at Klaus. He rolled his eyes. "She's been whining like a child about it for 2 days. Anything to say, little vampire?"

I scowled darkly at him, looking in my almost empty whiskey glass. Klaus sounded amused. "Perhaps he's on holiday…or taking a long autumn nap upstairs. Well, go on. Take a look around. You remember this house as well as I. Even better, Julian wants to know so bad, she can look with you."

My hand tightened on the glass. Rebekah turned to walk away, but then looked at Klaus, her eyes narrowed. "I remember everything."

Rebekah had a look in her eyes, like she was remembering something.

She snapped at him, accusing him of what he did to her boyfriend, Emil in the past. I grimaced at thought of that.

He noticed her look and anger. "Well, he wasn't good enough for you."

I almost rolled my eyes, this was another one of Klaus killing his sister's lover's stories. I heard enough of those from Elijah to keep any relationship I've had a secret from him, I learned my lesson.

Rebekah just rolled her eyes. "No one was ever good enough for me, Nik, you made sure of that. Now where is Elijah?"

I looked over at him, since his sister was saying it (his favored sibling at that), maybe he'll tell her. All he did was check his phone that buzzed from his pocket. He quirked his head to his side a little and then went to leave.

Rebekah snapped. "Where are you going?"

Klaus smirked. "It appears the night is not quite over, yet. I'm off for another drink with Marcel."

Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him, still not moving from her spot, but turning to face him. "Elijah told me of your plan to take Marcel's empire piece by piece. I don't remember it involving you two drinking New Orleans together."

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "I know you don't have many friends, Rebekah, but what some friends do when they get together is they drink. And when they drink, they tell secrets. Marcel has somehow found a way to control the entirety of witches in the Quarter, and I aim to uncover the 'how' so I might take it for myself. Finding Elijah didn't make my to-do list today."

I frowned at that, finishing my drink and setting it down on the table in front of me. I don't think Marcel is going to be that easy to trick. He was very wary of me to find out I was with the Mikaelson's. I don't think alcohol is going to change that at all.

The second part angered me, but I didn't say anything. I was loyal to Elijah, but not a fool. Elijah was an Original vampire, but I had a bad feeling something bad was going to happen and that worried me. I was a vampire, I trusted my instincts most of the time. Vampire can be very primal in nature.

It was silent and Klaus smirked. "Oh, and welcome home, little sister."

He then walked out the door, sending me a smirk on the way out (which I gritted my teeth at angrily).

Hayley seems to have moved turning this conversation to the top of the landing staring down at the two of us.

Rebekah called out. "You, wolf girl, I'm going to search this house inch by inch until I find out what my evil brother did to my good brother. You're helping."

I snorted, shaking my head. "It's no use, Rebekah."

She scowled at me. "Giving up, already?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "No, but I looked everywhere. Twice."

She waited for Hayley to come down here. "I bet there are some places you didn't look. I want to show you something, Julian."

I frowned at her, but rolled my eyes, following her. Hayley followed with me, sending me a questioning look. I just shrugged, I had no idea. We walked down a spiral staircase and I could feel the air getting colder. Rebekah said. "The Governor had lots of secret rooms. I'll show you his favorite."

We arrived in a small cellar, coffins were on the floor. I let out a short sound of surprise. "Oh, so this is where he keeps them."

Hayley was shocked. "Klaus killed him?"

I said sharply. "Eli-the Originals can't be killed." Such an idea sent a shiver down my spine, unlike the one from fear because of Niklaus.

Rebekah eyebrows were lifted high as she sent me a knowing look. I ignored her with an embarrassed air.

She tilted her head a little before nodding. "Jules is right, silly girl. That doesn't stop Klaus from finding ways to torture us. He has a set of mystical silver daggers. One in the heart sends us into a deep slumber. Klaus gets his jollies from keeping us in a box, until he decided to pull the dagger out. That must be what he's done to Elijah. This one's mine." She pointed out hers and I was just glad for the hundredth time I didn't have a dagger or a coffin.

I sort of realized this must have been one of the reasons Kol wanted to be known as dead to his family, to be free from this. Hayley was incredulous. "He keeps your coffin on standby?"

Rebekah sighed. "He likes to be prepared for when his family members inevitably disappoint him. Elijah isn't here-he must have stashed him elsewhere."

Hayley cringed. "I feel sick."

Rebekah nodded. "Welcome to the family, love. You should've run the second you realized Elijah was gone. I expect Julian said she'd protect you in his absence."

I nodded. "I did."

She sent me a look. "You won't be able to protect her from Nik for long if he goes after her."

Hayley sent us an annoyed look, but I sighed. "I know."

Hayley scoffed. "Yeah, well, the witches have put some sort of hex on me. As long as I'm carrying this baby, I can't leave New Orleans. If I do, they'll kill me."

I nodded. "Yeah, the witch Sophie Deveraux has some binding spell or something like it."

Rebekah shrugged, though I know she was thinking about what I told her, more so the name. "Well, knowing Klaus, he's planning a box for you the second you give birth to whatever is cooking in your tum. I'm leaving as soon as I find Elijah and I have no doubt Julian is doing the same. Being daggered in a box for decades sucks, trust me. You'd be best finding a way out of that hex and run."

Hayley looked at me. "You can be daggered?"

I shook my head. "No, their dagger would fully kill me. Klaus will just do what he did before in the 80's."

Rebekah chuckled a little to herself, _she knows_. Hayley frowned in confusion. "If you can't be daggered, what then?"

"Easy, snap my neck and keep me in a cave with a magic border for a couple of years while desiccating without any blood. The closest thing to daggering me, I guess."

Hayley stared in shocked disbelief. "What?"

Rebekah just shrugged. "Exactly, so get out when you can."

She then left, leaving the house one second later via vampire speed. I rubbed my hands together as we climbed back up and she sat on the couch in the sitting room. I leaned against the wall. Hayley looked more worried than before. I said, staring out a large window. "I wouldn't worry too much."

She was sarcastic. "Oh, you're right. It's not like I am pregnant with a psychopath's baby who will kill me when my 9 months are done."

I shook my head, feeling a little annoyed, but pushing that down. "Elijah won't be gone for 9 months, we'll find him before you have the baby."

She gave me a skeptical look, but I shrugged her off. I said. "If you need anything, just tell me."

She gave me a silent nod, still looking to be lost in thought. A second later I was in the room I claimed as mine. I opened a bag of luggage with a scowl. Elijah brought it, knowing I would come. It was just normal clothes and a tin box, the color faded. I put my clothes away in some drawers after I brushed away the dust.

I then looked out the window. It was getting close to night time and I didn't hear Niklaus or Rebekah come back. Niklaus I was happy about, knowing I couldn't doing anything with fear of his anger was pissing me off. I sat on my bed and grabbed the tin can. I opened it, it was overflowing with small newspaper clippings. It was something I did, when I went on rampages and it ended up in the newspaper, I cut it out and kept it to remind myself. It was weird, but it was important to me in a sense. I moved the papers until I found the last one, it was a good 70 years old.

It was a clipping of my father's suicide, no one knew what was really in the box. They knew I kept newspaper clipping of those I killed that showed up in the paper, but my father, they didn't know and I wanted it to stay that way. The death I was guilty about, but not at the same time.

A knock was on the door and I snapped my head up, putting it back and snapping the little lid down. "Yes?"

"Julian?"

I put the tin on the dresser and closed the door. A few strides later, and I opened the door. Hayley looked at me with a frown. "We don't have food."

I grinned at that. "Ah right, the human…er werewolf. Be right back, don't leave."

I grabbed my wallet, shoving it into my pocket. Another couple of seconds with sticking to the alleyways, I found a grocery store similar to Publix.

I wandered around with a little basket, grabbed eggs, toast, cereal, milk, ham, bread and some condiments, ending the shopping trip with a carton of ice cream. I waited at the cashier. A young woman about 16 with long red hair and brown eyes was there. "Welcome to Food Buys, thank you for your service." I smirked at her dull tone.

I nodded at her, taking my bags with one hand and going to walk home at normal speed, taking in the dark night and the atmosphere and New Orleans seemed to come alive. It was interesting and aweing, I'll admit that.

As I walked though, I heard a vampire talking about a werewolf in the Quarter on his phone. I stiffened, that can only mean one thing, Hayley. I then felt my eyes narrow into a glare with anger as I realized Hayley tricked me so she could leave to do whatever. I shook my head, that will come later. I moved toward the alleyway, hiding. When the vampire passed me, I snatched him by the back of the collar with my fists and slammed him into the brick wall, the other wall of the of the alley on my back. I moved closer. "Looking for a werewolf?"

He glanced at my ring, narrowing his eyes at me. "You don't look like Marcel's Daywalker's." He was a little younger than my physical age, with blond hair cropped short military style and green eyes.

I smirked. "It's because I'm not Marcel's anything, kid. Werewolf, remember?"

He glared and tried to buck up, but I pushed him further into the wall. Being the elder one, I was stronger. Just like I'd never match the strength of Rebekah, Elijah or Niklaus in a full out strength contest. He snarled at me. "Werewolf in the Quarter, going to kill the mutt."

I narrowed my eyes before smiling with a little too much teeth. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

A moment later, I let go with one hand and ripped out his heart with the other, his body slumping in my hold. No one paid us any attention, just probably figured we were two people fighting. I couldn't snap his neck, he'd just report back to Marcel and as of now, Niklaus wanted to keep a low profile and I can't compel vampires either, so this was the only way. I always wondered, if I could kill like this if I was still a human woman, but usually don't dwell on it too much.

I dropped him and his heart in the alley, shoving my hand in my brown coat. I listened around and heard some vampires talking. I rolled my eyes at their arrogance. I used vampire speed to go in that direction.

I saw Rebekah kill two of them, saying. "Now, that is no way to treat a pregnant lady. I do hate bad manners." She tossed the heart to the ground. Hayley gaped at her and I narrowed my eyes in her direction, remembering I was angry. "Need any help?"

Rebekah turned to look at me. "Weren't you supposed to be watching the pregnant wolf?"

I snapped. "I was! She lied to me so she could leave." I lifted the groceries in my hands for emphasis. "Why the hell did you lie to me? So, you can go on some stroll in the night, where you almost died?"

She glared over at me. "I didn't think I was going to be attacked, plus I had to do something."

I scowled at her, not liking the answer and feeling like she was lying. Rebekah interrupted. "Are you two done?"

I growled a little, turning away from the werewolf. "Yeah, I have nothing else to say. We should move these bodies before they get traced back to us."

"You are right about that, little vampire."

I looked over to see Klaus, who had a look of annoyance on his face as he looked at the two dead vampires. Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Look who decided to show up."

Klaus grabbed the bodies and I handed the groceries to Hayley. "Take these."

I ran off a moment later, arriving at the alleyway, grabbing both the heart and dead vampire. I threw him over my shoulder and it was getting even darker than before. I then ran off to the mansion. Tossing him and the heart in the pile of dead vampires. Klaus raised a frustrated eyebrow. "You too?"

I shrugged him off, wanting to wash my hand as the blood dried on my hand and it felt weird. "I only killed one. He would've reported to Marcel so I had to."

He nodded his head at me before saying to all of us. "This is why I told you to never leave the house. Werewolves are banned in the Quarter! Weren't you supposed to watch her, Julian?"

I felt annoyance build in my chest. Yes, I said I watch after her in Elijah's absence, but everyone expected me to know every second of the day. "She lied to me to leave, that's not my fault!"

Klaus shook his head. "Anyway, I had a plan and your little nighttime stroll put it all in peril! Leave him!"

He shouted at Rebekah, who went to kill the one who she snapped the neck of, but didn't fully kill. Rebekah stopped and Klaus snapped. "You done enough, don't you think? Leaving a trail of bodies like a road map to my door?" He turned to me. "You didn't help any either."

I ignored him, but Rebekah snapped. "If I haven't heard this lot bragging about werewolf heads, everyone here would be screwed. And don't give me that crap about having a plan. You've had all the time in the world to execute a plan, and no one's seen you do a damn thing! Elijah made a deal to protect your child, so that it can save your selfish rotten self and now it's fallen to his ward. But you obviously don't care about any of that because what have you done to honor it!?"

My eyes widened in surprise, her speech about all of that at once, she must be very bothered by it, she didn't show it as much while being here. Her words didn't stop the worry I had for Elijah and wherever he was. Is he in a truck or where he hid his siblings in Mystic Falls?

Klaus stepped forward, angry and offended. "I have done everything. Let me spell it out for you, shall I? From the day I arrived, Marcel hasn't trusted me. From day one, he's had his vampires ingest toxic vervain which, as you know, little sister, protects them from my mind control."

Then it was better that I killed him, even Rebekah and Klaus couldn't compel them. Klaus told us. "I needed a spy, someone on the inside with me who Marcel would never suspect. So, I created a Day Zero and got there first. Marcel had just lost six vampires, thanks to your little murder spree, and he needed new recruits. So, I made the new one mine, before he'd had even a drop of vervain."

As angry at Klaus as I was, his plan was as sound as I expected it to be. Klaus moved over to the pile and the temporarily dead vampire. "And this one-I'm gonna drain him of vervain, compel him to believe his mates found religion and moved to Utah, so that he can explain to Marcel why he lost four more vampires tonight."

He grabbed the vampire, dragging him into the mansion. With a headshake, I followed him, Rebekah and Hayley doing the same. As of now, I was angry with the werewolf.

When we got in he dropped the vampire and turned toward Hayley. "Does anyone have any questions? No? Good, because I have a question. Hayley, what were you doing in the bloody French Quarter in the first place? Answer me! Or at least, why didn't you take your little bodyguard with you?"

I felt a muscle twitch in my cheek, but looked toward her. I wanted answers to both of his questions. Rebekah said. "Leave her be."

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest. "No, Hayley, answer him."

Rebekah gave me a look between annoyed and exasperated. It was similar to Elijah when he looked at me or one of his siblings like that. But with both me and Niklaus looking at Hayley, she finally decided to answer, defensively and angrily at that. "You wanna know what I was doing? I was buying poison, so I can put your little baby out of its misery."

A second later (almost too fast for my eyes to recall), he slammed her against the wall, his hand around her throat. I stiffened in shock at her admission. The thing I was helping protect and that Elijah wanted alive for his family, she was going to kill and looking at Klaus, I could see he wanted it too.

I also felt an aching in my chest, like I also wanted that child to be alive and not because Elijah wanted it too. Rebekah called, grabbing onto Niklaus. "Nik! Nik!"

I was by them a moment later, pushing at his chest. With Rebekah also grabbing his shoulders, we moved him back and I stood in front of Hayley, sending Klaus a wary glance. Sure, I was angry and displeased with what she tried to do, but I couldn't really blame her, especially with what we told her about Klaus, that must have freaked her out. My mother died when I was young, my father was not the most nurturing with me, so I didn't really think about it on the subject of parenting.

Klaus was looking toward us, but also at his sister. Rebekah shouted. "Keep your hands off her! She is pregnant, for God's sake! All of this bluster about not wanting the child, and the second she tells you she's ready to get rid of it?" He leaned against the wall staring at his sister, a pained look on his face that made me look away from him. Rebekah continued. "It's okay to care. It's okay to want something. That's all Elijah was trying to do, all he's ever wanted for you. All we ever wanted."

And it was true. I've seen different sides to Niklaus for as long as I've known him. The rage and anger, the kindness, the arrogance, manipulation, the brother Elijah loved, or being kind or understanding to me and the cruelty and ruthlessness. I did care about him and hoped someday he could finally be happy and maybe this child could do it, maybe Elijah was right.

Klaus almost slumped down on the bottom stair with Rebekah sitting next to him. I moved next to Hayley instead of in front of her when I realized Klaus wouldn't attack. The anger I felt toward the werewolf seemed to disappear and I almost felt emotionally tired with all this.

Klaus finally said. "I gave Elijah to Marcel."

I froze in shock, I mean, my body went ridged. Rebekah was just as shocked. "What?"

Klaus gave a small shrug. "Marcel was nervous. It's bad enough one Original returned to town, but two? His crew was getting antsy. He wanted Elijah gone, so…I gave him a peace offering."

Rebekah sounded shocked, angry and dismayed all at once. I couldn't blame her. "You bartered our brother?"

I snapped, finally broken out of my shock. "You traded Elijah? How do you know he won't do anything?"

He gave me a condescending glance. "It seems you've forgotten, Julian. He is an Original."

I felt anger bubble up at both his words and tone. "Hell, Marcel might have a way. The little teenagers from Mystic Falls had him before."

He raised an eyebrow, which he made even that looked condescending. "Yes, little vampire and nothing happened to him."

I glared at him, sounding sarcastic. "Yeah, it's not like he has something powerful enough to stop the witches in the Quarter or anything. Whatever you remember of Marcel, he's not the same. I met with him earlier on the street."

A second later he was in my face, slamming me into a wall, his hand on my throat. He squeezed his hand and I choked. "Why were you meeting with Marcel?"

"Nik, let her go!"

He screamed just about in my face. "Answer me!"

My feet grazed the ground and I clasped on his wrist. I saw long blond hair to my right and Hayley was also looking at the whole situation in shock. I wheezed. "I was on the street...saw him. He wasn't…playing around."

I scrabbled at his wrist with both hands, remembering why I didn't go around pissing him off. "Nik, let go of her already!"

He moved away, his eyes gleaming gold. "You're betraying me, already? Because of Elijah?"

I sputtered, taking a couple of breaths. "W-what? No! I told you, I walked down the street looking around and he came to me. We talked, he subtlety threatened me and he found out I was with you. I've been around you and your brother for 70 years, I never showed an inkling of betrayal and I'm not starting now."

His eyes calmed down to their normal blue. He started for a moment, looking for my honestly, which he must have saw it because he looked away from me and told all three of us. "I have a plan. Gain Marcel's trust, even if he's changed like you said. Then dismantle his empire, honor Elijah's wish that the baby be born. I am executing the only way I know how. If you don't like it, there's the door. See if I care."

Without another word, he walked off and I took a deep breath was a sigh, running a hand down my face.

/ / / /

With Hayley and Rebekah still here, I took a shower, changing in a red long sleeve shirt and blue cotton pants with socks, my wet hair reaching just above my shoulders. I heard Rebekah and Hayley talking. I shrugged to myself and decided to walk over. I figured I walked in the middle of something. Rebekah said. "Us girls have to look out for each other."

I smiled a little. Hayley asked. "What is with you two? You say you hate him, but with the way you deal with him, it's so clear. Even when you hate him, you still love him."

I looked at her in confusion. "Of course she does."

No matter the dastardly things Niklaus has done, he's still her brother and I know from experience, that care doesn't go away. They looked over at me. Hayley said. "Oh, you're still here."

She most likely figured I'd leave. "Yeah, I am."

She frowned at me for a moment. "You know Klaus well?"

Rebekah curiously looked at me. I shrugged once more. "Niklaus…I've known since the 1940's and he's my sire-he turned me-and he's been around like Elijah. It's complicated, I hate to say it, but I fear him to a certain degree, but at the same time…"

Rebekah finished for me. "You care for my brother, both of them."

I shrugged her off, but her look was kinder which was not as common for her when she wasn't looking at a lover or family. I gave an uncomfortable smile and looked ahead at the road. She smiled like how I was acting was familiar and I didn't want to look beneath the meaning. Some things I just didn't touch.

A moment later Rebekah said, an answer to Hayley's earlier question. "I guess when you spend a thousand years with someone, deciding to quit them is like losing a part of yourself. But sometimes the hate is just…so powerful. Emil wasn't the first boyfriend of mine that Klaus killed. He did it again and again, and every time I found someone to care about. He just kept doing it until, finally, I stopped falling in love. He said he was protecting me from my mistakes, that no one was ever good enough for his little sister. Until one day, some was."

She had that unfocused look, like she was having another flashback. After a moment, Hayley asked. "If you both know Marcel had Elijah, why don't you just get him back yourself?"

Rebekah replied in a matter of face tone. "Because, if I cross my brother, there's still a coffin downstairs with my name on it."

I said, grimacing. "Yes, and I see a cave with me going thirsty in my near future."

Hayley smiled a little. "Well, I don't know how I can help you, but…" She reached under her chair and grabbed a cloth, Klaus' silver daggers in her hand. I gaped in pure shock.

Rebekah gasped, looking at them. "Oh my God."

Hayley remarked. "I found them under your coffin. So, if a couple of antique stake knifes were the only things stopping you from getting Elijah back, then here you go."

Rebekah took them and they smiled at each other.

I coughed. "As great as that, you'll have to go alone for now."

Hayley looked at me confused. "What? I thought you'd want Elijah back."

I nodded, frowning a little. "I do, trust me on that. I've been around Elijah for 70 years. But I want to keep a low profile."

Rebekah arched an eyebrow. "From my brother."

I nodded in agreement. "Yes, from Klaus. There is only so much pressure he will take from me before he takes action." I looked at Rebekah. "You know that."

I said. "I'll stay with you Hayley, do my job like I was supposed to."

She looked a little disgruntled at the word 'job'. But didn't say anything, even seemed a little concrete. Must be because she remembers earlier. Hayley nodded, walking inside and from my hearing, to the bathroom. I turned my hearing away from that, giving her privacy.

Rebekah then asked me. "Did he do it to you?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Do what?"

She looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, but held it back. "Kill someone you loved?"

I was silent, flinching a little. I'm only about 90 years old. "I truly loved one person, I loved her. Sure, I had lovers, but not like her. And yes, Klaus killed her. Said I was making the foolish mistake of breaking my heart like…you actually. It was actually one of the main things that made me turn my emotions off in the early 80's."

Rebekah looked surprised for a moment it was a woman, but other than that, she looked understanding. I stood up with a sigh. "I hope you have luck with Elijah."

Randomly, she grabbed my hand. I looked down to see her blue eyes, so similar to Klaus'. "I will find my brother."

I smiled grimly. "I hope so."

I then went inside and up to my room.

/ / / / / / /

Rebekah didn't come back, but I figured wherever she was, it would be okay. I wouldn't even know where to look for her. Just in case, I called her. I heard her voice. "Yes?"

"Rebekah, any luck with anything?"

She replied. "I'm with Marcel, we'll see."

I nodded to myself. "Alright."

The phone call ended after that.

As I drank some blood, neither Niklaus or Rebekah came back. I made one last stop before I decided to go to bed. I knocked on the door. "Yeah?"

I replied dryly. "It's me."

I heard a muttered 'come in', so I did. I opened the door, leaning against the door jam, but leaving her door open. She was sitting cross legged in bed, looking to be in thought. I said. "Neither of them are back, but I want to tell you I meant what I said. But to do so, you have to talk to me about things like that."

I spied a little vial and walked toward it. I lifted it in my hand and Hayley didn't say anything, just watched me. I unscrewed the vial and sniffed it. I recoiled right after. I may not be a werewolf, but the scent was repulsive and potent. I screwed it back on, placing it on the table.

Hayley said. "I'm not going to use it."

I backed away a couple of steps. "Alright." I paused for a moment. "I don't need your reasoning. Just remember what I said, I mean it."

I walked out with her calling 'thanks' as I walked out of the room and into my bedroom.

/ / / / /

It was morning and I changed in a blue short sleeved shirt and jeans, grabbing a dark blue jacket to throw around my shoulders and put my arms through. I fixed the collar as I walked down stairs, listening to both Rebekah and Niklaus talk.

Rebekah said. "You were right. The girl, Cami-she's the key. Marcel likes her, and because of that I got to see the secret weapon of his that you've been going on about."

Klaus looked annoyed. "Well, don't stand on ceremony. What is it?"

I was also very curious, but didn't say anything. That would just stall the information.

Rebekah replied. "It's not a 'what', it's a 'who'. A girl, Davina. She can't be more than sixteen, and I have never felt power like that."

Klaus was surprised. "A witch?"

I was just as surprised, but also amused. A witch was controlling the witches in the French Quarter. I couldn't help the wide smirk that came to my face. What did they do to her?

Rebekah eyes flickered over to me and it looked like she wanted to roll her eyes, but said instead. "She's not just any witch, she's something I never seen before, something beyond powerful, and now because of you she has Elijah. Who knows what she could do to him."

I felt fear pull into my chest. "Where…where are they then?"

Klaus looked over at me. Rebekah opened her mouth to say something and then looked confused. "That clever bitch. I don't know."

I felt my eyebrows furrow in shocked dismay. "What do you mean by that?!"

Klaus was calmer. "What's wrong?"

Rebekah replied, looking angry. "She wiped my memory of the location. Marcel possesses a weapon bigger and more powerful than an Original, and you handed our brother to him! How many times will Elijah forgive you?! How long until his hope for your redemption finally dies?"

I walked down the stairs feeling panic in my chest as I reached the bottom. "We need to find it again. Before this-Davina does some unfixable. We need to do something now."

Klaus told me, his shoulders tense. "And we will, Julian. Panicking…it won't help."

"Are you kidding me, I told you, I did!"

Klaus was facing the both of us. "I did what I had to do! Marcel had our home!"

I didn't know if I was including in that and at this point, I was panicking on the inside, covering it up on the outside. Rebekah told him furiously. "And our home is useless without family. I am finding Elijah-whatever it takes. Are you going to help me?"

She was almost looking at me as she asked this. This was different than before, knowing Elijah could be in danger, the one who watched out for me, who I looked up to and could call a…I nodded seriously. "No matter what."

Klaus agreed too, looking over at both of us. "Whatever it takes."

And that was that. We were going to find Davina, to get Elijah back.

/ / / / / /

It was now the middle of the day and I was outside, walking around. Some of Marcel's vampires were still around, his so called Daylighter's. I wasn't bothered, an idiot would attack someone in broad daylight. So, I just walked with my hands in my pockets of my jacket. Speaking of that, I need to remember to clean my jacket from last night. It must have blood on it, it's brown, but that's not the point.

I decided to walk into a bar, it had a fancy name to it. It was called Rousseau's. It actually looked a little classy for a bar. Shrugging to myself, I walked in. It had a couple of tables with wooden chairs, the same type of wooden chairs by the bar.

It was a little dim and empty. There was three people there and a blond bartender. She was wiping down the counter. I walked over and sat down. She looked at me. "Hello?"

I grinned. "Hello…" I looked at her name tag. "Camille?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head. "Damn name tag. Call me Cami."

I blinked in surprise. "Cami?"

She sent me a strange look. "Yes?"

I remember what Rebekah told me. So, this was Marcel's little lover. She's pretty, I'll give him that. At least I know who she is now. "I'll have whiskey, neat."

She looked a little surprised, but shrugged, most likely used to seeing day drinkers. She poured the drink in front of me and asked. "Where're you from?"

I raised an eyebrow and she flushed a little. "If you don't mind."

I laughed, taking a drink. "Not at all. I'm from Tennessee. But I've traveled a lot."

Cami was curious. "We seem to be getting a lot of travelers…"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. Julian Masters." I held out my hand, which she shook. I laughed again. "Yeah, the name is strange. It's a family thing."

Cami laughed with me. "Famous name in the family?"

I shrugged. "You can say that."

I gulped down the rest of my drink, opening my wallet and paying for it. "Well, I have to be off."

I waved and got up, about to leave. Cami called. "Okay, see you around!"

I chuckled to myself as I walked out the bar. "You most certainly will."

"Julian Masters."

I looked up with a smirk. "Marcel Gerard."

He nodded his head toward the bar. "What are you doing?"

I replied nonchalantly. "Getting a drink."

"At 3 o'clock in the afternoon?"

I shrugged. "Sometimes I like to be a day drinker."

He frowned at me, his eyes darkening. "I don't know what you're planning, but don't try to pull anything like Rebekah did."

I had no idea what he was talking about, but I repeated myself. "Just getting a drink."

Marcel's voice was hard. "I'm going to tell you what I told her then. Leave Cami alone."

I smirked. "Whatever you say, Marcel. But I see me and Cami as friends in the future."

I moved past him and I heard him growl under his breath, and I chuckled.

You want to play, then I will. Like Rebekah said.

 _Whatever it takes_.

/ / / / / /

 **Wow! 10,000 words. The longest chapter I've written in a very long time. The updates for stories will be slow as I started college again, but I'll try to get them out as fast as I can.**

 **A lot happened in this chapter, things are moving along.**

 **Hope you liked it.**

 **Guest (1): Sorry about the little grammer issues, hoped you liked it anyway. I thought I had it all.**


End file.
